


PROYECTO 157

by zafy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mauricio, un actor porno, ha dicho una pequeña mentira al momento de firmar su contrato; ahora, mucho tiempo después, debe enfrentar las consecuencias de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROYECTO 157

[ ](http://www.safecreative.org/work/1203201336452)

** PROYECTO 157 **

 

 

Estaba sentado en una de esas incómodas sillas plásticas, delante de una mesa demasiado blanca para su gusto, y en un cubículo que tenía tres de las cuatro paredes de vidrio. Delante de él y hacia la pared del pasillo, fuera del cubículo, podía ver la fotografía que el estudio había ampliado, enmarcado y titulado con mucho entusiasmo: _“Proud winners of The Gay VN Awards 2009 **[1]**”_ , y de pie de página el nombre de él: Mauri, y el del otro chico: Just.

 

Pese a que durante mucho tiempo la gente se empeñaba en decirle que Just era su competencia, él nunca lo tomó en serio; cierto que había visto un par de videos de él, sumamente calientes, pero no con deseos de ver si es que era mejor o no que él, solo por pura curiosidad y algo de morbo. Just era guapo, alto y atlético, apetecible podría ser un buen adjetivo para calificarlo. Aquella vez de la premiación fue la única vez en que lo vio, y no cruzó ninguna palabra con él, solo se conformó con  sostener el premio junto a Just, sonreír a las cámaras y nada más. Just apenas y le hizo un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, antes de salir y perderse en medio de la fiesta. Luego de eso no lo vio más y solo podría decir que, por más atractivo que fuera, parecía alguien altanero y soberbio.

 

Aunque esa no había sido la primera vez en que él o Just habían sido nominados, sí era la primera vez en que había ganado, y para más regocijo del estudio, un empate entre los que consideraban sus dos actores estrella.

  
Y pese a que a Mauricio eso no le había importado mucho, sí le parecieron bastante sustanciosos los aumentos de dinero y el trato especial que recibió a partir de ese momento.

  
Mauricio estaba sentado frente a un hombre de cuarenta años, que parecía bastante entretenido explicando la razón de que estuvieran allí reunidos.

  
—… es increíble que finalmente ganara en la votación vía Web su opción sobre la de López y Smith, ya que los videos de ellos siempre son muy vendidos, pero lo que la gente pide, es lo que hay que darle…

  
Mauricio puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente cualquiera hubiera ganado sobre Smith, que últimamente se había hecho crecer tanto músculo que hasta le costaba moverse como un humano, y López, que gritaba como loca desde que le daban un beso… eso realmente no se podía llamar trabajo serio.

  
—¿Y dice que debo hacerlo de todas maneras? –preguntó Mauricio, interrumpiendo el parloteo del representante.

  
—Pues está en el contrato, no es zoofilia, ni doble penetración, ni un _bareback **[2]**_ , así que sí, debes hacerlo.

  
Mauricio se removió algo incómodo en su sitio.

  
—Ya, ya sé que no es ninguna de esas cosas…

  
—Además, por lo que veo —susurró el hombre, mientras se inclinaba un poco más hacia delante, como si fuera a contar una gran confidencia —será una buena despedida…

  
—Sí, veo que la noticia ya se filtró…  
  


—¿Te regresas a _Pirú_? –le preguntó el hombre, pronunciando mal la palabra Perú, en tanto hojeaba las hojas de los contratos anteriores de Mauricio.  
  


—Sí, eso creo… en una semana termina mi carrera en la UCLA.  
  


—Es una pena perderte, mira que has sido muy esmerado… incluso has ganado un premio… podrías ganar mucho más dinero.

 

—Ya… pero el dinero no lo es todo, ¿sabe?

 

—Cierto —asintió el hombre —, tienes razón, mientras puedas salir adelante, está bien. Oh, veo que nunca te han filmado pasivo…  
  


—No.  
  


—Ya veo tus nervios —sonrió el hombre, tratando de parecer reconfortante —no te preocupes —dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo —, supongo que es lo mismo que haces siempre, y además el contrato indica que serás top en algún momento, así que estás recompensado —mencionó señalando la foto de Just y él.  
  


Mauricio apretó los labios, aún dudando. Hacía muchos años, cuando había empezado en el “rubro”, había firmado contrato con una productora de cuarta que le permitía prácticamente hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, y había declarado que solo sería activo. Luego, un par de años después de estar trabajando así, esta productora lo llamó, le pagaban mucho más que la primera, tenían más tiempo en el mercado, eran más profesionales… había una gran cantidad de beneficios, y él estaba muy dispuesto a aceptar, ya que se había acostumbrado que le pagaran por follar y si le pagaban más, pues encantado. Pero en el contrato decía que tenía que hacer de pasivo o de activo, según el requerimiento de la película, que no tenían concesiones con nadie en ese aspecto. No sabía ni cómo había podido, durante tantos años, esquivar aquella mentira. Él nunca hacía de pasivo. Ni en la ficción, ni en la vida real.  
  


El tamborileo sobre la mesa llamó su atención, el representante de la empresa lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
  


—¿Cuál es el problema?  
  


Mauricio suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ese contrato que había firmado indicaba que si lo incumplía tendría que pagar una multa que se llevaría casi todos sus ahorros.  
  


—Ninguno, solo estoy algo cansado… —Mauricio tomó el lapicero, miró al inicio del contrato: proyecto 157; el último que tenía que hacer, y sin pensarlo más, firmó el subcontrato para la nueva película.  
  


—Oh, y justo a tiempo —sonrió el representante, señalando por una de las paredes transparentes a otro de los representantes, que en ese momento venía acompañado de Just.  
  


—Ajá —asintió Mauricio, observando a Just caminar, con su camiseta sin mangas y de cuello en V de color celeste claro y sus vaqueros sueltos, aún así, aunque no se le viera el cuerpo marcado, debía reconocer que se le veía sexy. Just pasó delante de la puerta del cubículo donde ellos estaban y Mauricio hizo un intento de saludar, pero éste se pasó de largo.  
  


—Bien… entonces te esperan en el estudio en dos semanas. Suerte.  
  


—Claro –asintió Mauricio, mientras veía a Just sentarse en un cubículo cercano.

 

¿Este sería el chico que lo desvirgaría? ¿Y delante de todos, además?  
  
  


 

.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
Mauricio caminó con paso decidido por la bahía de Los Angeles, hasta llegar al edificio al que tantas veces había ido. Había pasado ya una semana desde que firmara el contrato y esos días se había concentrado en los últimos exámenes en la universidad. Simplemente había aislado el problema de su mente, dejándolo para otro tiempo. Y ese tiempo había llegado.  
  
Durante los últimos seis meses había llevado una relación monógama con Alex, uno de los chicos que trabajaba en contabilidad (todo lo monógama que podía ser, dado su trabajo), quien antes siempre lo llamaba para decirle que su pago estaba depositado. No le fue difícil a Mauricio deducir que esa era una llamada innecesaria y qué era lo que realmente buscaba Alex.  
  


Y aunque él no era de los que optara por tener una relación monógama, le había tomado mucho cariño al chico, sobre todo porque tenía una paciencia única para no ponerse celoso sabiendo lo que hacía, (cosa que no había podido manejar con otras parejas antes) y además darle el tiempo para estudiar.  
  


Ahora que tenía que volver a Perú, se preguntaba qué pasaría con ellos, si es que Alex no querría irse con él, después de todo no tenía tampoco familia en Estados Unidos.  
  


Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, ansioso por la posibilidad de lo que le propondría a Alex, y tocó, de manera impaciente el timbre. Sabía que Alex estaba en casa porque le había escrito un mensaje de texto una hora antes, diciéndole que se quedaría en casa toda la tarde y que tal vez en la noche podrían ir a comer algo o a bailar.  
  


La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero quien abrió no era Alex, sino otro tipo, Mauricio lo reconocía del estudio, pero no recordaba haber trabajado directamente con él.  
  


Detrás del chico escuchó la voz de Alex  
  


—No abras así la puerta, ni siquiera te has fijado si es… el repartidor —su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta el silencio total cuando vio quién era el que estaba en la puerta.  
  


—Hola —saludó Mauricio, con los puños apretados.  
  


— _Mauri_ —Alex se puso un poco más pálido —, yo… pensé que no llegarías hasta la noche y aquí, Pat vino y…  
  


—Ya… para lo que me interesa —se encogió de hombros Mauricio, dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar.  
  


—Pero, _Mauri,_ no puedes… por favor —pidió Alex, corriendo detrás de él mientras se cerraba una bata corta alrededor del cuerpo.  
  


—No creo que podamos cenar esta noche, así que no te preocupes por terminar pronto con _Pat —_ escupió Mauricio.  
  


— _Mauri_ , no es justo… tú y yo ni siquiera habíamos hablado seriamente esto… y te ibas a ir de vuelta a tu país y yo… no sé, pensé que…

  
Mauricio se detuvo enojado y Alex casi choca con él.  
  
—Mira, Alex, no voy a perder el tiempo en explicarte lo que yo entendía que era lo que teníamos… —agitó la cabeza un poco, aquel era un día demasiado malo —, simplemente no me apetece más hacer lo que sea que hayamos estado haciendo.  
  


—Pero… si quieres le puedo decir a Pat que se vaya y…  
  


—No —negó Mauricio —, déjalo así.  
  


Y sin querer escuchar más, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida del edificio. En el fondo se sintió algo regocijado por escuchar a Alex aún llamarlo.

  
Anduvo un buen rato por la bahía, su cabeza era una olla de confusión. Alex lo había estado engañando quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, o con quiénes, seguramente todos en el estudio lo sabían…  y estaba lo que tenía que hacer, la imposibilidad de zafarse de ese trato… había pensado que Alex lo podría haber ayudado… darle un poco de práctica, pero ahora no se le apetecía.  
  


Suspirando vencido, caminó de regreso a su casa.  
  
  


.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
Durante el siguiente par de días, Mauricio se la pasó metido en su departamento, había desconectado el móvil y dejaba sonar el teléfono de su casa hasta que la contestadora saltaba.  
  
Su mente estaba llena de demasiadas cosas, aunque Alex era la menor de ellas.  
  


En unas dos semanas debía volver a Perú, su madre estaba muy enferma y lo llamaba constantemente, probablemente podría haber ido antes, pero tenía que terminar la universidad, y cerrar el ciclo del contrato que tenía con la productora. Su hermana, Elisa, le había dicho que estaba bien, que su madre podía esperarlo, que lo que la tenía contenta era el saber qué él vendría.  
  
Mauricio miró hacia la mesa de centro, donde estaban las únicas fotografías del departamento, estaban él, su madre y su hermana el día que partió para Estados Unidos, casi diez años atrás, y desde entonces habían pasado tantas cosas… su madre y su hermana le habían mandado fotografías y videos más de una vez, y podía ver cómo iba pasando el tiempo. Y por más dinero que le enviara para que no tuvieran preocupaciones, no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable por no haber vuelto antes y por haber dejado a su hermana como responsable de todo.  
  


Pero ahora se resarciría, ahora volvería y se encargaría de su madre, y la cuidaría como debía hacerlo un hijo.  
  


Aunque primero, había que filmar esa película para poder dar por terminado el contrato.  
  


—¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —se preguntó, mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había permanecido la mayoría del tiempo, y se encaminaba a la mesa de trabajo, donde estaba su portátil.  
  


  1. La encendió, pasó por alto la advertencia de sesenta correos sin leer, y fue de frente al navegador de internet.     
  




Normalmente él no era aficionado al porno, algunas veces incluso lo veía como ejemplo a seguir o cosas que no se debía hacer, algunas, muy pocas en realidad, había buscado videos de sus compañeros de trabajo, aquellos que le parecían muy sexys; y le daba risa encontrar videos de ellos “amateurs”, cuando eran muy diferentes e inexpertos.  
  


Entonces recordó, en una época andaba con uno de los chicos de edición, y él le había dado su código de acceso al servidor para ver las películas que se habían rodado en el estudio e incluso las escenas sin editar.  
  


Cruzando los dedos para que aún no hubieran cambiado esa contraseña, ingresó a la página del servidor y luego al user y contraseña de la zona privada.  
  


—¡Eso es! —celebró mientras veía que se le daba el acceso. Decidió que de depresiones ya eran muchas y se fue a la refrigeradora a sacar una cerveza, en tanto la página terminaba de cargar.  
  


—Su seguridad es un asco —dijo hacia la pantalla, antes de darle un sorbo a su botella de cerveza.  
  


Empezó a navegar entre las carpetas, más de una tenían el nombre de Just o de él mismo, y se resistió a abrirlas, quería ver otro tipo de videos.  
  


La lista era bastante larga,  y casi había terminado su cerveza cuando encontró una carpeta que le llamó la atención:  
  


_“Cairo, última vez. No publicable”  
  
_

—¿No publicable? Ellos publican todo… los muy… —empezó a mascullar mientras le daba doble clic a la carpeta y esta se abría, mostrando cuatro videos más, fue directo al que decía “sin ninguna edición”  
  


—Cairo… Cairo… —empezó a mascullar hasta que lo recordó.

 

Era un tipo alto y fuerte, moreno y algo guapo, aunque bastante atorrante. Tenía una polla medianamente inmensa, que las cámaras y algunos otros trucos se encargaban de convertir en realmente enorme. Normalmente no tenía mucho tacto. Lo suyo era el sexo duro y fuerte, el que lindaba con lo humillante… Y había desaparecido varios años atrás, de un momento a otro, la compañía dijo que ya no filmarían juntos más; alegaron diferencias de carácter económico y negaron cualquier rumor de que hubiera salido positivo en alguna prueba de VIH. Con el tiempo lo habían olvidado… aunque algunos dijeron que se había ido luego de rodar una película decepcionante. Eso aún le daba algo de risa a Mauricio.  
  


Por fin la película cargó y Mauricio se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor la pantalla.  
  


Las escenas del inicio eran las de todas las películas sin editar, la gente arreglando el lugar donde filmarían, (un cuarto muy elegante de hotel), algunos riendo y otros sacando condones y lubricante y dejándolos a mano. La cámara se movió un poco alrededor y pudo ver a Cairo, sentado en una de las esquinas, con su bata blanca y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía algo enfermo.  
  


Luego de un rato más de lo mismo, apareció otro chico más, uno que él nunca antes había visto, era latino, cabello cortado casi al ras y cara de ser muy _pendejo_.  
  


La cámara siguió cuando el chico se acercó a Cairo y le dio la mano; este aceptó un poco reticente, y cuando el otro chico se apartó, uno de los del estudio, de esos que siempre les hacía firmar contratos, se acercó a Cairo y empezó a decirle cosas, Cairo no parecía contento, pero luego la cámara se movió un poco más alrededor de la habitación y después y la cinta se puso en blanco un par de segundos, la siguiente escena era la película en sí.  
Cairo estaba sobre la cama, con la bata puesta, luciendo aún muy mal, y en eso la puerta del hotel se abría y aparecía este latino.  
  


—¿Un robo? ¿Cómo? —se preguntó Mauricio, acostumbrado a las películas en las que alguien entra a robar y termina follándose al que está dentro. Solo que Cairo no había hecho ninguna película de ese tipo donde fuera él el pasivo y además un debilucho que se dejara follar.  
  


Algo ansioso, avanzó la cinta más, pasando a toda velocidad la supuesta discusión del latino y Cairo, hasta el punto en que el chico le quitaba la bata a Cairo, que supuestamente trataba de pelear, pero estaba tan desanimado que se notaba que ni siquiera lo estaba intentando.    
  


—Qué mala… seguro por eso es impublicable… —negó Mauricio, no sabiendo bien porqué aún permanecía viendo algo que a leguas se veía iba a ser malo. Tal vez era el hecho de que Cairo nunca hubiera filmado de pasivo y en esta pareciera serlo; aunque también existía la posibilidad de que  los papeles se invirtieran y al latino le saliera el tiro por la culata.  
  


De pronto el chico latino consiguió enredar la bata de Cairo de tal manera que los brazos quedaron apresados hacia atrás y luego dejó caer, con una mano, sus pantalones, mostrando una polla grande. Mauricio sabía cuando eran solo trucos de cámara y cuando eran de verdad, así que inmediatamente supo que en este caso, la polla realmente sí era grande.  
  


Con un poco de antipatía vio como el latino obligaba a Cairo a hacerle una mamada, la peor que había visto en ese estudio, y luego, cuando estuvo a punto de parar el video, vio como el chico latino volteaba a Cairo en la cama, de tal manera que lo tenía con el culo al aire y se acomodaba detrás de él.  
  


Luego la gente del estudio se metió en la filmación alcanzándole un par de condones y un tubo de lubricante al latino. Le acomodaron la bata a Cairo de tal manera que no le marcara mucho la piel, en tanto él se quedaba recostado y con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados. Su piel se estaba tornando pálida y Mauricio entendió que realmente estaba asustado.  
  


—Oh… —Mauricio suspiró comprendiendo. Cairo nunca había hecho de pasivo en las películas, y había sido obligado, igual que él, a aceptar ese contrato.  
  


Cairo pareció tomar una bocanada de aire antes de hundir su cara entre las almohadas, mientras el chico latino comenzaba a agitar su polla, ahora recubierta con un condón y húmeda por el lubricante, contra el culo de Cairo, que parecía estremecerse por cada toque.  
  


—¿Quién es mi perra, eh? ¿Quién es? —decía el chico latino y a Mauricio le pareció un poco cruel, pese a que Cairo nunca había sido muy delicado con nadie, que lo trataran así.  
  


Un lastimero gemido escapó de los labios de Cairo cuando el chico latino introdujo un par de dedos en su culo y Mauricio se estremeció.  
  


El chico latino, sin ningún tipo de aviso, simplemente le separó un poco más las nalgas a Cairo y se empujó dentro de él.  
  


Lo que siguió a continuación lo dejó en estado de shock: el chico latino sujetaba con una mano la espalda de Cairo, haciendo presión para que este no se levantara, mientras que con la otras presionaba su miembro más y más dentro de Cairo, y se notaba que le estaba costando hacerlo, todo eso acompañado de los jadeos de dolor de Cairo.

  
Si había algo en lo que Mauricio, además de follar, era experto, eran en reconocer los gemidos fingidos o exagerados, y ese no era un gemido fingido ni exagerado.

  
El chico latino comenzó a empujar con más fuerza y Cairo empezó a tratar de zafarse, pero el chico latino no lo dejó y comenzó a reír, diciéndole cosas como “ahora sí eres mi perra” y “ese culo es mío”, mientras empujaba una y otra vez contra Cairo, en tanto los del estudio parecían desconcertado, pues escuchaba que le decían que se calme, que debía ser más suave.  
  
Finalmente Cairo consiguió empujar con fuerza al chico latino, lanzándolo a un lado, cuando se giró, lo hizo limpiándose los ojos, mientras el chico latino se ponía en pie y le comenzaba a reclamar en una mezcla de español e inglés, que aún no había terminado y que él había pagado por eso.

  
Luego todo fue un completo desbarajuste, uno de los del estudio cubrió a Cairo, que pareció temblar ante el contacto, con una bata blanca, mientras el chico latino seguía protestando, ahora también en español.  
  
La cinta acababa allí.  
  
Mauricio había dejado la botella de cerveza vacía en la mesa y había permanecido estático y en shock durante todo el rato. Ahora el miedo lo estaba invadiendo. No podía aparecerse en ese estudio siendo virgen, sería su ruina, no solo física, sino también mental. Ahora comprendía por qué Cairo no quiso firmar más con ellos.

  
Necesitaba otra cerveza.

     
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
—¿Qué dices que fue lo que pasó?— preguntó incrédulo Mauricio.  
  
—El tío dijo que quería participar en  una _peli_ así, que nunca lo había hecho y que siempre le había dado morbo hacerlo. El tío tenía dinero y quería a Cairo, porque lo había visto cientos de veces actuar y ya sabes... Ciertos atributos de él le llamaban la atención.

  
—¿Y ustedes aceptaron sin más? —pregunto Mauricio.

  
—No, no _sin más_ —se defendió la voz en la línea —, resulta que Cairo, al igual que todos ustedes, firmó un contrato donde dice que puede y debe hacer lo que la productora le diga, obviando las mismas cosas que tú... Si Cairo tuvo estos problemas fue por mentirnos, en primer lugar...

  
—¿Estás hablando en serio?

  
—Mira, sé que el tipo se descontroló, enfrentamos algunos problemas con él luego, pero lo pudimos solucionar, Cairo recibió una buena indemnización...

  
—Pero no volvió a filmar.

  
—No, con nosotros ni con nadie. Sé que se volvió a Panamá, está tranquilo, tiene un bar y creo que hasta un novio.

  
—Pero debe haber sido muy duro para él...

  
—Lo fue. Como te digo, no lo sabíamos, el debió haber hablado antes. Y era, además, la primera vez que hacíamos algo así, y fue la última, no volveremos a vender a nuestros actores de esa manera... Nuestros chicos son importantes para nosotros, así que tú tranquilo.

  
—Ya, yo tranquilo —murmuró Mauricio.

  
—Y por cierto, ¿cómo es que tú sabes esto? Por medio de un abogado ganamos el derecho sobre las copias que el chico latino había hecho, tiene prohibido exhibirlas o pasarlas por la Web.

  
—Eso es un alivio.

  
—Si está rompiendo el trato podemos pedir una reparación…

  
—No, nada que ver, no las está pasando por la web.

  
—¿Y cómo la conseguiste entonces?

  
—Deberían cuidar mejor el servidor. Tengo algo que hacer —respondió Mauricio, y antes de que Ángelo, uno de los directivos de la productora y muy amigo de él, pudiera decir algo, colgó.

  
Se había terminado su tercera cerveza, y aunque él no tomaba mucho regularmente cuando estaba solo, pensó que era el mejor momento para tomarse otra cerveza más.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
En la sexta cerveza había llamado a Madeleine, una de las pocas chicas en la productora, y que amaba todo ese ambiente; ella, como favor especial le había dado el teléfono y la dirección de la casa de Just, que  quedaba en un lugar muy bonito, en una de las zonas más exclusivas de la ciudad. Mauricio tenía la dirección anotada en un block amarillo, junto a la fila de botellas vacías que había tomado, y meditaba muy seriamente qué hacer.

  
Por un lado pensaba en Alex, aunque no lo había perdonado, podría pedirle que lo desvirgara, y seguro que lo haría gustoso, sin embargo, ya se podía ver como el tema del día en la productora a la mañana siguiente, y además, su traición aun le dolía demasiado como para siquiera sentirse a gusto en la misma habitación que él.

  
Podía también ir a uno de los cientos de bares y discotecas que conocía, seguro que no tardaba en encontrar alguien que lo quisiera ayudar con su problema.

  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
Los chicos eran unos imbéciles, decidió, mientras salía del cuarto oscuro y de la discoteca, recién eran las diez de la noche pero el ya había tenido suficiente, un tipo, guapo, eso sí, lo había empotrado contra la pared, le había bajado los pantalones y sin más había querido metérsela, Mauricio, pese al exceso de alcohol en su cuerpo, había podido zafarse y salir de allí, mientras se abrochaba los pantalones. Sabía que el trámite probablemente no sería del todo agradable, pero por lo menos esperaba un trato más considerado.

  
Caminó por el boulevard de discotecas, nadando en sus pensamientos, evidentemente si se metía en cualquier discoteca a que lo follaran, terminaría como Cairo, y claro, él no quería eso. No se lo había querido admitir, pero evidentemente ese video lo había dejado trastornado. En serio ¿sería tan terrible? Él nunca había desvirgado a nadie, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en cómo sería todo el proceso. Por lo general los chicos con los que estaba distaban muchísimo de ser vírgenes temerosos… Ahora que lo pensaba era muy atemorizante.

  
Metió la mano en su bolsillo, descubrió entonces la hojita de papel amarillo donde había anotado la dirección de Just y tuvo una idea.  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
Just estaba sentado en el cómodo sofá de su casa, con un vaso de limonada _frozen_ a un lado, en la pequeña mesa; su portátil sobre el regazo, observando maravillado Machu Pichu en 3D

  
—Wow —murmuró antes de darle otro sorbo a su bebida.

  
Estaba absorto en el camino que llevaba a Huaynapichu y en el que se decía que solo una cantidad especificada de personas podían subir diariamente, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó, haciéndolo sobresaltar. No esperaba a nadie, así que le pareció extraño que tocaran a su puerta.  
  
Mauricio había optado por el tequila para darse un poco más de valor. Lo malo era que no recordaba cuántos tequilas había tomado antes de parar un taxi.

  
Volvió a tocar el timbre una vez más, impaciente, necesitaba que lo follaran y Just tenía la desfachatez de hacerlo esperar. ¡Haberse visto!

  
Just dio un vistazo por la mirilla de la puerta y parpadeó confundido: balanceándose de un lado al otro estaba Mauri, parecía un tanto ebrio.

  
—Holaaaa —dijo Mauricio no bien Just abrió la puerta, lanzándose sobre él.

  
Just se quedó quieto un momento, sorprendido del saludo, hasta que se recuperó lo suficiente para sujetarlo de los hombros y apartarlo.

  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

  
—Vamosss no te pongas tímido...tú y yo pronto seremosss muy intmoshhh —Mauricio dio un paso al frente para volver a abrazarlo, pero Just, esta vez preparado, dio un paso para atrás.

  
—Estás borracho —afirmó, con el ceño fruncido.

  
—Un poco... Oye, no vine para hablarsh de eso —negó Mauricio, empujando a Just para que lo deje pasar.

  
—¿Y para qué has venido entonces?

  
—Para que me folles.

  
—¿Qué? —preguntó sobresaltado Just, dando un paso atrás.

  
—Eress más tímido de lo que pensaba. ¡Qué lindo! —rió Mauricio, mientras se quitaba la camiseta, Just cerró la puerta con fuerza y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el torso desnudo de Mauricio.

  
—¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó, recogiendo la camiseta del piso y devolviéndosela a Mauricio.

  
—Igual lo haremoss en el estudio la otra ssemana.

  
—Es diferente, es un trabajo. Además tú estás borracho... ¿Quieres que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a casa? Tal vez al chico de caja... ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí, Alex, dicen que son novios.

  
—Ese imbécil, cuando le conviene somosh noviosh... —Mauricio volvió a dejar caer la camiseta al piso.

  
—Ya veo, se han peleado.

  
—Es lo de menosss —Mauricio empezó a desabotonar sus vaqueros —Ahora, quiero que me folles, perooooo tienes que tener mucho cuidado, ¿ok? No debess ser muy tosco o hacerlo… toscamente.  

  
—Mauri, mira, estás súper borracho y...

  
—¡Y no me gusta que me digan Mauri! —negó Mauricio, mientras se bajaba los pantalones —solo sé amable, por favor, le he agarrado un poco de miedo a todo el tonto asunto.

  
—¿Miedo? Mauri...cio, mira no sé de qué hablas, pero… ¡no te quites eso! —atajó, Just cuando Mauricio se empezaba a bajar la ropa interior.

  
—Para que me folless tengo que estar sin essto, créeme, sé un poquito del asunto —explicó Maruricio, uniendo su dedo índice y pulgar en alto.

  
Just no pudo evitar el reír.

  
—Imagino que sabes un poco del asunto.

  
—No es graciosso

  
—Vamos, primero tómate un café y me cuentas por qué estás aquí.

  
—Te lo dije, para que me folles —protestó Mauricio, aún así se dejó llevar hasta el sofá.  
  


—No follo borrachos, _sorry..._  
  


—No estoy borrasho —se quejó Mauricio —solo necesito estar en ambiente.  
  


—¿Cuál es tu apuro, además? —preguntó Just desde la cocina, mientras preparaba un poco de café instantáneo —estoy seguro de que...  
  


—Soy virgen —dijo entones Mauricio, antes de echarse a reír, mientras escuchaba como Just tiraba algo en la cocina.  
  


—¿Qué? —interrogó Just mientras con un paño trataba de limpiar el café derramado.  
  


Mauricio no podía dejar de reír.  
  


—¡Oh Dios, que patético que he sonado! —dijo, mientras subía los pies al sofá y se abrazaba a sí mismo, su risa se estaba convirtiendo en un gimoteo desesperado.

  
Just dejó el desastre de la cocina y se sentó junto a Mauricio, con cuidado le pasó un brazo por los hombros, jalándolo un poco para calmarlo.

  
—Vi ese video, y es tan horrible, y ahora… no sé... ¡Dios!  
  


—Calma, calma... ¿De verdad eres...?  
  


—Virgen —afirmó Mauricio —qué ridículo que sueno.  
  


—¿Cómo es eso posible?

  
—No dejas que nadie te la meta, es fácil, la verdad…  
  


—¿Y quieres que yo...?  
  


—Igual lo vas a hacer delante de una cámara... Mejor lo hacemos antes y todos contentos.  
  


Just lo observó un momento, ya antes había visto fotos y videos de él, pero en persona se veía más adorable… tal vez era esa pose de abatimiento y sufrimiento lo que le daba ese aire, pero realmente se veía _follable._  
  


—No bromeaba cuando decía que no follaba borrachos —le respondió finalmente, mientras lo pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo —¿Qué tal si te vas a dormir un rato y luego lo hablamos?  
  


Contrario a lo que Just había esperado, Mauricio no se había calmado sino todo lo contrario, tras sus palabras se puso en pie de un salto, pareciendo indignado, aunque aún tambaleándose.  
  


—¡Es el colmo, el colmo! —gritó Mauricio, ofendido, mientras se ponía los pantalones y jalaba su camiseta del piso —No sé qué se debe hacer para que a uno lo follen correctamente, carajo.  
  


Y dicho esto salió por la puerta, azotándola. Cuando llegó al jardín pasó algo imprevisto. Comenzó a llover.  
  


Mauricio miró hacia arriba un instante, una lluvia fuertísima caía sobre él, que estaba sin camisa y sin zapatos y en solo unos segundos quedó completamente empapado y tiritando de frío.  
  


—Mierda —masculló, antes de que unas manos lo jalaran hacia el interior de la casa de vuelta.  
  


—Te enfermarás así —negó Just, cerrando la puerta y empezando a quitarle la ropa.  
  


—Tengo frío —murmuró Mauricio, la lluvia había servido como ducha helada y le había bajado la borrachera, aunque no se la había quitado del todo.  
  


—Me lo imagino, ven —le dijo Just, dejándolo completamente desnudo y jalándolo a su habitación.  
  


—¿Ahora sí me vas a follar?

  
Just sonrió un poco, mientras jalaba una gruesa bata y lo envolvía con ella, para después sentarlo en la cama.  
  


—Ya lo veremos, por lo pronto me interesa que mi _coestrella_ no pesque un resfriado, porque me lo terminará pegando.  
  


Mauricio sonrió por la broma y observó a Just jalar una toalla mullida y blanca y secarle el cabello y el rostro.  
  


—Ya estás más seco… anda, túmbate en la cama y descansa un poco, luego podremos… hacer lo que quieras.  
  


—Esas promesas seguro se las haces a todos —bromeó Mauricio, dejándose meter en la cama y abrigándose con los cobertores. Lo último que vio fue el rostro amable de Just observándolo críticamente, antes de dormirse.

  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
Just miró con detenimiento las fotos del álbum que tenía escondido dentro de la mesa de café, habían unas veinte fotos, en todas aparecía con un muchacho más, sonrientes, tomados de la mano o abrazados, en una besándose incluso. Recordó con ironía que se había sonrojado mucho cuando le tomaron esa foto.  
  
—Coddy… —suspiró —, me pregunto si es que estoy exagerando… si ya será tiempo…  
  


—¿Tiempo de qué? —preguntó una voz desde la puerta de la habitación, Just cerró rápidamente el álbum y lo guardó en su escondite.  
  


—¿No te enseñaron a no meter las narices donde no debes? —le increpó Just.  
  


Mauricio parpadeó confundido, solo recordaba pequeños fragmentos de lo ocurrido antes, pero en ninguno de esos fragmentos Just era un amargado.  
  


—Qué mal carácter que tienes, yo solo venía a ver donde estaba.  
  


—En mi casa, irrumpiste anoche preguntando…  
  


—¡Ohhh! —Mauricio se tapó la boca y se sonrojó un poco, ahora recordaba porqué estaba allí. —¿Y lo hicimos?  
  


—¡Por supuesto que no! —negó rápidamente Just, mientras recogía del sofá la ropa ya limpia y seca de Mauricio.  
  


—Oh…  
  


—Te sugiero que le digas a tu novio, y que no te estreses tanto por el asunto, seguro que es un poco intimidante, pero nada del otro mundo.  
  


—No tengo novio —aclaró Mauricio, mientras se sacaba la bata y la dejaba caer al piso, mostrándose completamente desnudo y sin ningún pudor, delante de Just, que se aclaró la garganta y luego miró hacia otro lado.  
  


—Sí, también dijiste eso anoche.  
  


—¿Porqué te cuesta tanto hacerlo? —preguntó Mauricio, mientras se terminaba de acomodar la ropa, no le había pasado por alto la forma en que Just había apartado la vista.

 

—Tu billetera y tus cosas de los bolsillos están allí —indicó Just, señalando una mesa al lado del sillón.

 

—Gracias —Mauricio metió todo de vuelta a su cartera —, y no me has respondido, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto?  
  


—¿Me cuesta tanto qué?  
  


—Ya sabes, follarme.  
  


—¿No sabes usar otra palabra? —le increpó Just.

 

—¿Cómo cuál? ¿Cogerme?  
  


—No —Just frunció el ceño —Hacer el amor, o algo por el estilo, cuando estás con tu novio no solo es “hey, vamos a follar”, ¿verdad?  
  


—¡Que no es mi novio, hombre! Además… sí, creo que solo era eso…  
  


—Tal vez ese era el problema…  
  


—Tal vez —admitió Mauricio, pateando el piso.  
  


Just lo observó un instante y luego puso los ojos en blanco, por alguna razón desconocida para él, Mauricio le inspiraba ternura, estuviera en la pose que estuviera.  
  


— Mira, la verdad que no suelo acostarme con mis compañeros de trabajo fuera del set, o…  
  


—¿En serio? —Mauricio soltó una carcajada —¡Somos actores porno!, vivimos del sexo.  
  


—Sí, pero para mí es como llevar el trabajo a casa…. No me interesa andar ligando ni acostándome con nadie.  
  


—Eres raro —se burló Mauricio.  
  


—Y tú virgen…  siendo actor porno, más raro eres tú —se defendió Just, algo picado por la burla de Mauricio.  
  


—Eso pasa por andar contando los secretos —suspiró Mauricio.  
  


—Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo —prometió Just.  
  


—No interesa, cuando el día de la filmación llegue, todos se enteraran.  
  


—No seas tan trágico, seguro que encuentras a alguien antes.  
  


—No, me da demasiado… —Mauricio negó con la cabeza y suspiró —olvídalo.  
  


Just lo observó en silencio un momento, antes de resoplar.  
  


—Sé que me arrepentiré por esto, pero ¿quieres comer algo? Tengo pizza y alcanza para los dos.  
  


Los ojos de Mauricio se iluminaron.  
  


—¡Por supuesto!  
  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
—¿Y dices que ese video está en el servidor de la productora?  
  


—Sí —asintió Mauricio, tragando un pedazo de pizza —, aunque no creo que se pueda ver ya, le pregunté a Anthony sobre el asunto y se puso muy quisquilloso respecto a porqué lo había visto. Se supone que nadie lo puede exhibir, está en el acuerdo que firmaron con Cairo.  
  


—Pobre Cairo, me caía bien.  
  


—¿Nunca filmaste con él?  
  


—¡No, gracias a Dios! —rió Just —, me da pena lo que le pasó, pero lo cierto es que él era demasiado…  
  


—¿Tosco?  
  


—Más bien cretino —Just soltó una risita —, porque la tenía grande creía que podía ir por allí golpeando a todo el mundo con ella.  
  


  1. Mauricio casi se ahoga con su trago de cerveza al reír por el inesperado comentario de Just, que había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse.     
  




—Y yo que pensé que eras más pudoroso para hablar —le dijo.  
  


—Y yo también, pero parece que las malas juntas no me hacen bien —replicó Just, señalándolo.  
  


Ambos rieron nuevamente y continuaron comiendo. Mauricio se había sorprendido de que, cuando preguntó la hora antes de empezar a comer, ya eran las siete de la tarde, había pasado todo el día durmiendo por la borrachera, aunque por suerte normalmente nunca le daba resaca.  
  


—¿Y qué harás esta noche? —preguntó Mauricio a Just.  
  


—No follarte, eso seguro —negó Just, Mauricio puso carita de perro abandonado y Just sintió algo muy raro en el pecho —, hoy tengo una reunión, vendrán unos amigos a las…  
  


El timbre sonó y Just saltó de su sitio  
  


—¡Rayos!  
  


—¿Y centellas? —le preguntó Mauricio, sonriendo por la cara de desconcierto de Just.  
  


—Ah… chistoso —, Just comenzó a recoger los platos vacíos y a meterlos en el lavadero. Mauricio, viendo sus prisas, se levantó y tiró las latas vacías de cerveza.  
  


—Bueno… supongo que debo marcharme.  
  


—Eh… —Just no entendía, en serio que no, porque quería que Mauricio se quedara, pese a que no se sentía realmente seguro de querer acostarse con él.

 

Aunque ese era otro punto… lo estaba considerando; por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, estaba considerando acostarse con alguien; no por un tema laboral, sino por iniciativa propia.  
  


El timbre volvió a sonar y Just corrió hacia la puerta, un grupo de chicos y chicas, estrambóticos y súper desentonados con la apariencia de Just, apareció, todos saludaron efusivamente al chico, mientras iban pasando, aunque luego la alegría se veía convertida en clara sorpresa cuando notaban a Mauricio, parado en medio de la sala y sin saber qué hacer.  
  


Ocho personas contó Mauricio, dieciséis pares de ojos que lo veían incrédulamente.  
  


—Eh… ¿Just? —preguntó una de las chicas, y Just levantó la cabeza desde el fondo del salón.  
  


—Chicos, él es Mauricio, trabaja conmigo y ha venido a visitarme… ¿no hay problema con qué se quede, verdad? Claro, si Mauricio no tiene nada que hacer…  
  


Mauricio, que en realidad quería quedarse porque, primero: le entretenía hablar con Just, segundo: porque no tenía nada que hacer en realidad y tercero: porque si se quedaba solo le daría vueltas nuevamente al tema de la virginidad, asintió efusivamente.  
  


—Claro, claro que me quedó.  
  


—Genial —sonrió Just, radiante, obviando la forma en que sus amigos habían seguido toda la conversación de manera incrédula.

 

—¿O sea que también eres actor porno? —preguntó otra de las chicas pasando a su lado.

 

Mauricio enrojeció hasta las orejas.

 

—¡Ellos saben lo que haces! —exclamó hacia Just, que reía divertido.

 

  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
—Shiloh Fernández es la cosa más bella de la película —dijo un chico al que le habían presentado como _KJ_ , de piel demasiado bronceada por el sol y con el cabello de varias tonalidades de rubio, no era necesaria más de una mirada para saber que era surfista.  
  


—¿De qué hablas? —increpó Monic, una chica llena de tatuajes en el brazo y varios aretes por las orejas, nariz y labios —, Amanda Seyfried es lo más bello de la película.  
  


—La belleza se aplica a las mujeres —canturreó otra chica, mientras Amanda Seyfried corría por el campo para llegar a la casa de su abuelita.  
  


—Yo pienso que no —negó Just —mirando un segundo a Mauricio, que estaba a su lado, sosteniendo el enorme tazón de diversos _snacks_ , antes de seguir viendo la película —, la belleza no tiene sexo.  
  


—¡Claro que lo tiene! —negó otro chico: Terence, que después de Just, parecía el más tranquilo del grupo, tenía el cabello corto, iba vestido bastante pulcramente y no tenía aretes ni tatuajes a la vista —, es una belleza, todos se quieren acostar con ella.  
  


Todos soltaron una carcajada y otra de las chicas le tiró un par de palomitas de maíz a modo de réplica.  
  


—Shhh —chitó el chico que estaba tomado de la mano de Terence, Louis, que parecía realmente entretenido en la película —, ya van a descubrir al lobo.  
  


Todos soltaron otra sarta de carcajadas, incluido Mauricio, que estaba cada vez más pegado a Just, observándolo de reojo de rato en rato, viendo los gestos que hacía cuando algo lo asombraba o le daba risa, y compartiendo sonrisas con él.  
  


—Yo creo que es la abuela —le susurró Just para que nadie más lo escuchara.

  
Mauricio no sabía si eran las dos cervezas que se había tomado, la necesidad de estar con alguien o qué, pero sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda cuando Just le habló.  
  


Negó a duras penas y se acercó más a él, intentando que Just sintiera lo mismo que había sentido él.  
  


—No es ella… es el leñadorcito ese.  
  


Just tardó en contestar por un par de segundos, la duda nuevamente… ¿realmente no quería acostarse con él? ¿Qué se lo impedía?  
  


—Te puedo apostar a que no —respondió.  
  


—¿Un polvo?  
  


—¡Mauricio! —protestó Just en voz alta, todos los demás se sobresaltaron y luego rieron.  
  


—¡Vamos, Mauricio! —le dijo Monic—, al menos espera a que la película termine.  
  


Mauricio se sonrojó y miró acusadoramente a Just, que se había sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
  


Mauricio fijó su mirada en la pantalla y le dio otro trago más a la botella de cerveza que tomaba, cuando un susurro casi estrangulado le hizo sobresaltar.  
  


—Acepto —susurró Just, temblando ligeramente.  
  


  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
—Técnicamente, el leñador se volvió lobo.  
  


—Sí, pero no era “el lobo” —negó Just, mientras recibía de Mauricio un par de tazones sucios y los ponía en el lavadero —No has ganado la apuesta.  
  


—¿Eres hetero? —soltó Mauricio, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente, pese a que habían más cosas que recoger.  
  


—¿Qué? —Just casi hace caer un par de vasos —, claro que no, ¿cómo crees que…?  
  


—No serías el primer actor de cine porno gay que dice serlo, y no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón por la cual rechazas a alguien tantas veces… ¡te estoy ofreciendo que te acuestes conmigo!, te he revelado más de lo necesario incluso, y lo único que recibo son negativas.  
  


—Tal vez no quepa en tu cabecita alocada —negó Just caminando hacia la sala, molesto —, pero algunos no somos animales en celo que lo único que necesitamos es acostarnos con lo primero que se nos pone en frente.  
  


—¿Tienes algún novio entonces? Uno oculto o lejano al que le has prometido fidelidad… —especuló Mauricio, caminando a la sala a seguir ayudándolo con lo que quedaba de cosas sucias; después de ver la caperucita Roja, habían visto otra película más y ya pasaba de la una de la mañana, pero como había dormido todo el día, no tenía en realidad sueño. Además, debía reconocerlo, se había obsesionado un poco con Just y sus negativas.  
  


—No. Somos actores porno, ¿cómo crees que podría tener un novio y jurarle fidelidad cuando me acuesto con muchos en los estudios?  
  


Mauricio frunció el ceño, pero desistió, siguió ayudando a Just en silencio, pasándole las cosas sucias y luego secándolas mientras él lavaba. La escena era de lo más rara porque ninguno dijo nada ni se miró a la cara durante todo el tiempo.  
  


Just se reconoció que tampoco era culpa de Mauricio que tuviera dudas, lo más justo era que le dijera la verdad… o que simplemente hiciera lo que su cuerpo le pedía desde hace horas, desde que lo había visto durmiendo en su cama. Follarlo.  
  


—Vamos a mi habitación —le dijo en cuanto Mauricio terminó de secar el último vaso, tomándolo de una mano y jalándolo.  
  


Mauricio arqueó una ceja y se dejó llevar por el pequeño pasillo hacia la habitación en la que había despertado, la bata blanca aún estaba en medio de la cama deshecha.  
  


Just soltó a Mauricio y retiró la bata de la cama, dejándola sobre una silla y luego empezó a acomodar las sábanas con manos temblorosas, saltó cuando unas manos se posaron en sus caderas.  
  


—Estas temblando —susurró Mauricio sobre su cuello, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

  
—No me gusta ver la cama desordenada.

  
—Lo siento —Mauricio comenzó a besar el cuello de Just, sintiéndolo temblar y estremecerse, le parecía que estaba demasiado tenso, incluso más que él.

  
—Mauricio… —Just cerró los ojos un instante y apretó las sábanas que aún tenía en las manos con más fuerza cuando sintió una suave mordida en su cuello —Espera —soltó las sábanas y se apartó de él.

  
—¿Qué está mal? No te comprendo —suspiró Mauricio, acomodando las sábanas antes de sentarse en la cama. Recién se preguntó dónde había dormido Just si es que él lo había hecho en la cama.

  
—Es muy complicado —Just tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego se sentó junto a Mauricio en la cama.

  
—¿Tienes…alguna enfermedad o…?

  
—¡No, claro que no! —Just soltó una risita —de verdad que a ti se te ocurre cada cosa.

  
—Es que no me das más luces… y eres tan raro…

  
—Lo siento.

  
—Está bien, no tienes que disculparte por nada, no seas tonto…

  
Just frunció el ceño y pareció tomar valor, antes de seguir hablando.

  
—Hasta hace unos tres años más o menos, sí tuve un novio… de esos novios que tienes y que crees que te durarán toda la vida… ¿alguna vez has estado enamorado de verdad de alguien?

  
—Creo… cuando era más chico.

  
Just sonrió y luego continuó.

  
—Coddy y yo nos conocimos en la secundaria, aunque no estuvimos juntos hasta llegar a la universidad, antes de estar conmigo Coddy estaba con un chico… era mayor que nosotros por cinco años, se llamaba Jean, y la verdad que por lo que el mismo Coddy me contaba, fue una relación bastante tormentosa.

  
Mauricio asintió, mirando con genuino interés a Just, no le gustaba que se pusiera así de triste, le gustaba más el chico que reía y susurraba mientras veían una película.

  
—Por supuesto que yo había estado enamorado de Coddy desde que lo conocí, y cuando ellos terminaron; nosotros empezamos a salir. Imaginarás que yo estaba en las nubes, había esperado tanto por él… En fin —Just negó con la cabeza, como si así pudiera apartar los pensamientos dolorosos —, terminamos de estudiar y nos mudamos a un departamento, al poco tiempo me enteré de que Coddy y Jean se seguían viendo… me lo dijo una amiga, y cuando se  lo pregunté no lo negó. Yo quería mucho a Coddy y él no era mala persona, lo había conocido como amigo y lo cierto es que nunca vi que fuera desleal a Jean cuando salían, así que no entendía como sí podía serlo hacia mí. Coddy me dijo que pasó una vez, que no pudo resistirlo y prometió no volver a ver a Jean y yo, con esfuerzo, no lo negaré, dejé pasar el tema. Traté de olvidarlo…

  
—¿Y realmente pudiste hacerlo? —susurró Mauricio, no creyéndose capaz de olvidar algo así, peor aún de alguien a quien amaba.

  
—Honestamente no, pero yo lo quería y es fácil engañarte a ti mismo cuando quieres a alguien… Y el tiempo pasó —Just suspiró y sintió como un gran consuelo la mano de Mauricio sobre la suya —, y bueno, en realidad fue casi dos años después… yo estaba en casa esa noche y Coddy llevaba varias horas de retraso, pese a que no era un comportamiento habitual, no me pareció extraño. Quisiera decir que tenía el presentimiento de que algo había pasado, pero nunca fue así con Coddy, nunca presentí nada con él, todo siempre me tomaba por sorpresa, como lo de Jean la primera vez, o esto. Eran ya como las diez de la noche cuando tocaron a la puerta.

  
—¿Le pasó algo a Coddy?  
  
—Hubo un incendio —continuó Just, como si no hubiera escuchado a Mauricio —, en 17  de Brand Boulevard, un anciano dejó abierta la llave de gas, sin notarlo por supuesto, y a media tarde, como tenía por costumbre dicen, encendió un habano.  
  
Mauricio se estremeció, sabiendo qué pasaría a continuación, aunque sin comprender qué tenía que ver Coddy en todo eso.

  
—Hubieron muchos heridos, y murieron cinco personas… —Just suspiró —el anciano, naturalmente; su vecina, una anciana… varios de sus gatos también murieron; una chica, que vivía en el departamento de arriba de la anciana y que ese día se había quedado en casa por estar resfriada; y dos chicos que compartían el lecho en ese momento en el apartamento de arriba del anciano del habano.

  
—¿Coddy?  
  


—Dicen que fue como un fogonazo, que murieron instantáneamente, aunque no lo creo del todo, quisiera pensar  que fue así. Estaban tan pegados que tuvieron que separarlos en la morgue; por supuesto que eran irreconocibles, pero una prueba de ADN más algunas cosas que encontraron en el apartamento de Jean confirmaron que se trataba de mi Coddy. —Just soltó un bufido —, no, no mío… más bien _su_ Coddy, muchos vecinos del edificio decían que los conocían, que eran una pareja muy bonita.  
  


—¿Nunca lo dejó, no?  
  


—No lo sé, nunca podré saberlo; nunca sabré si volvió después de un largo tiempo, si siempre me engañó, si lo quería más que a mí… nunca sabré nada de nada —Just suspiró profundamente—. Luego de eso sobrevinieron tantas cosas... por momentos sentía que podía morir de pena por no tenerlo más, y por otros sentía tanta rabia, había sido burlado quién sabe por cuánto tiempo... Me sentía tan mal porque a veces sentía que yo lo había obligado a permanecer a mi lado...  
  
—No creo que lo hayas obligado...  
  
—Teníamos tantas cosas en común, el negocio, el departamento... Creo que nos pusimos serios demasiado rápido.  
  
—Igual eso no es una obligación.  
  
—Y de allí vino su familia, que por supuesto no apoyaba nada de lo que hacíamos, y me obligó a vender la tienda y el departamento... Tuve que ver su entierro desde la distancia...  
  
—Lo lamento mucho.  
  
—Comprenderás que después de eso se me hace muy difícil confiar en alguien, es por eso que no me acuesto con nadie, para mí antes el sexo no era esto: una mera forma de satisfacer ciertas necesidades… para mí antes era una expresión de cariño, de amor... y luego de Coddy no me sentí con fuerzas para nada de eso, de tomarlo de esa manera.  
  
—Pero haces películas porno —notó Mauricio.  
  
Just soltó una risita:  
  
—Lo sé, es que… eso fue en esos días que estaba con rabia, y necesitaba algo que sonara a venganza, estaba allí la oportunidad y la tomé, luego me di cuenta que se ganaba bien y que era saciar una necesidad sin arriesgarte a que te rompan el corazón, nadie tenía que saber nada de mí... Te dije que soy complicado.  
  
—No lo eres... aunque sí raro —Just sonrió un poco más —, ¿por eso no quieres acostarte conmigo? ¿Temes que te lastime?  
  
—Algo así... yo sé que si lo hacemos es algo de momento, que no es que vayamos a empezar nada, lo tengo claro... pero me es difícil el hacer todo esto por iniciativa, arriesgarme a que sepas como soy en verdad y no guiado por algún director con mucha imaginación.  
  
—Ni tanta a veces... —murmuró Mauricio, apretando las manos de Just —, no es una competencia, ¿sabes?, yo también tengo miedo.  
  
Just asintió y miró a Mauricio directo a los ojos, era loco pensar que estaban enamorados tras haber compartido unas horas juntos, pero lo cierto era que, tras tanto tiempo, sentía un tipo de deseo que no había sentido desde que Coddy murió.  
  
—Levántate —le pidió Just a Mauricio y este obedeció poniéndose delante de Just —vamos a tomar una ducha —informó, y procedió a desabotonar los pantalones de Mauricio.  
  
Mauricio se sintió confundido un momento, mientras observaba a Just, con manos algo temblorosas, abrirle la correa y soltar los botones. Se quitó la camiseta y sintió sus pantalones cayendo. Dio una mirada más a Just, este lo miraba fijamente, antes de  
plantarle un beso en el abdomen, esa sola caricia lo hizo estremecerse.  
  
—No debes temer —acarició el marcado abdomen y dejó un beso en la cinturilla del bóxer —tienes que desearlo... realmente querer que pase.  
  
—¿Y tú? —susurró Mauricio, acariciando el cabello corto de Just —¿Lo deseas?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Just se puso en pie y se quitó la camiseta y luego los pantalones, en un instante quedó completamente desnudo delante de él.  
  
—Faltas tú —susurró y Mauricio dejó de mirarlo embobado y terminó de quitarse los pantalones y todo lo demás, hasta quedar desnudo también.  
  
—Dios... realmente eres bello —susurró acercándose a Just con algo de temor a ser rechazado, aunque eso no ocurrió, Just lo abrazó y dejó un par de besos en su hombro.  
  
—Vamos a la ducha —le pidió Just, apartándose de él y jalándolo.  
  
Aunque Mauricio no entendía al inicio bien el porqué de ese pedido, se dejó llevar hasta el cuarto de baño, observando con deseo el cuerpo desnudo de Just, pensando en que las cámaras no le hacían del todo justicia, pues era mucho más apetecible que en los videos. Se quedó de pie junto a Just mientras este abría la llave de agua.  
  
Just se giró y sorprendió a Mauricio mirándolo de manera descarada, y sonrió, jalándolo para darle un beso en los labios, apenas una probada, antes de apartarse de él.  
  
—Ven —llamó, extendiendo su mano.  
  
Mauricio se metió junto a Just bajo el chorro de agua fresca y dejó que eso lo relajara un poco, pese a todo aún se sentía algo tenso y nervioso por lo que iba a suceder. Solo esperó que Just no quisiera tomarlo en medio de esa ducha.  
  
Just cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido del agua y la presencia de Mauricio terminaran de calmarlo. Era diferente acostarte con alguien siguiendo instrucciones a tener que hacerlo de la manera en que lo iban a hacer, había muchas cosas de diferente entre las películas que filmaba y lo que iba a hacer a continuación.  
  
Mauricio suspiró cuando una de las manos de Just se posó en su cadera, acercándolo bajo el chorro de agua, pegando sus cuerpos desnudos, hasta que casi toda su piel estaba en contacto con la de Just. Se dejó besar lentamente, sonriendo cuando el agua entraba a sus bocas; sus manos empezaron a vagar por el cuerpo de Just, recorriendo su cadera delgada y huesuda, subiendo a sus marcados bíceps para finalmente  
estacionarse en su espalda, sintiendo la tensión de los músculos. Se estremeció al sentir las manos de Just apretando su trasero, pegando más sus medio despiertas erecciones.  
  
—Tienes que calmarte —le susurró Just al oído, presionando más su trasero de tal manera que sus erecciones se apretaran más —, todo estará bien... lo haré bien para ti —continuó, bajando con sus labios por el cuello y el hombro.  
  
—Lo sé, confío en ti —murmuró Mauricio, tratando de calmarse.  
  
Just sonrió y lo empujó contra la pared, levantando en el proceso una de sus piernas. Sintió el cuerpo de Mauricio tensarse nuevamente.  
  
—No lo haremos aquí —medio rió, lo que provocó que Mauricio también sonriera.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
—Déjate llevar, ¿de acuerdo? No haré nada que no quieras y pararé en el momento que desees, las veces que desees.

  
Mauricio asintió y trató de relajarse nuevamente, su pierna seguía siendo sostenida por Just, y dio gracias a Dios de ser de la misma estatura, así no tendría que empinarse para seguir frotándose contra la erección de Just.  
  
Just siguió besando y mordisqueando el cuello de Mauricio, mientras este se retorcía y se frotaba más y más fuerte.  
  
—Si sigues... me correré —jadeó Mauricio, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Just y tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba demasiado excitado, demasiado cerca...  
  
—Hazlo, vamos, hazlo —le instó Just, presionándolo más contra la pared.  
  
Mauricio tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y coló una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y con rudeza comenzó a acariciarlos a ambos, hasta que los besos de Just se convirtieron en mordidas y sus piernas temblaron, y entonces se corrió y sintió la corrida de Just sobre su mano y su abdomen.  
  
Jadeando, dejó caer la mano que se apretaba en el hombro de Just y casi cae al piso cuando su pierna que estaba en alto fue soltada.  
  
—Wow... yo... Wow —resumió finalmente, con un resoplido.  
  
—Qué elocuente —jadeó Just, sonrojado.  
  
—Qué bien te ves así —alabó inmediatamente Mauricio —no te he visto así de sonrojado en ninguna de las películas —dijo, arqueando ambas cejas.  
  
Just soltó una risita.  
  
—Va resultar que de verdad te gusta ver porno.  
  
—A veces... sobre todo con los que voy a trabajar.  
  
—A mí también —confesó Just, mientras le tendía la barra de jabón a Mauricio para que se aseara.  
  
Mauricio tenía que darle la razón a Just, aquel baño y aquella primera corrida había sido perfecta para calmarse, y también para imaginar el tipo de amante que Just era en verdad, aunque ya lo imaginaba cuando le había hablado de Coddy.

  
Just llevó a Mauricio de vuelta a la cama, arreglada precariamente, y lo sentó en ella.

  
—¿Tienes condones? —preguntó Just a Mauricio, recordando recién que él no tenía.

  
—Y lubricante —asintió Mauricio, levantándose y buscando en sus pantalones.

  
—Muchacho precavido —Just le quitó de las manos ambas cosas y las dejó en la mesa de noche —, anda, ve a la cama de nuevo.

  
Mauricio se dejó caer en la cama y se apoyó sobre sus codos.

  
—¿Y ahora qué?

  
—Buena pregunta —sonrió Just, acercándose a él y acomodándose a su lado, con la punta de los dedos acarició su brazo, sintiendo nuevamente a Mauricio estremecerse.

  
—Just…

  
—Solo no… no empieces a gritar como si estuviéramos filmando, ¿de acuerdo? —pidió Just, inclinándose para besarlo.

  
—Trato hecho —aceptó Mauricio, posó su mano en la nuca de Just y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, sintiendo esos labios devorarlo cada vez con más intensidad.

  
Conforme el beso y las caricias ganaban intensidad, Just se colocó encima de Mauricio, que abrió las piernas y lo envolvió con ellas a fin de que cada parte de su cuerpo se conectara; también poco a poco dejó de pensar en que era la primera vez en años que hacía el amor con alguien, que era la primera vez, desde que Coddy murió, en que dejaba entrar a alguien a su cama.

  
Mauricio no se sorprendió en realidad de lo rápido que se pusieron duros de nuevo, Just era muy diferente a como era en las películas, y no que en las películas fuera malo, sino que en la realidad era tan dulce, tan confortable, que le daba ganas de dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera con él.

  
Just se apartó de los labios de Mauricio y bajó por su cuello, luego por su clavícula y su pecho, serpenteando sobre el cuerpo de Mauricio y sintiendo su dureza frotándose con su abdomen mientras mordisqueaba cada una de las tetillas, duras por la excitación.

  
—Oh… sí —jadeó Mauricio y un instante después se mordió el labio inferior, preguntándose si eso sonaba a película porno. Cualquier otro pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando Just, llegando más abajo, tomó su erección entre los labios.

  
Just se regocijó escuchando la sarta de incoherencias que soltaba Mauricio, en un mezclado inglés con español, y se preguntó si es que este sabría que él hablaba español a la perfección.  
  
Mauricio dejó que Just separara sus piernas aún más, y las apoyó sobre sus hombros, mientras esa boca experta seguía trabajando sobre él, una de las manos de Just apretó sus testículos y él se arqueó, con una de sus manos apretando las sábanas y con la otra jalando los cabellos de Just.  
  
—Para… detente… —jadeó, tratando de tomar aire —me correré.  
  
Just apretó un poco más el pene de Mauricio y le dio una chupada fuerte antes de apartarse y levantarse un poco, satisfecho con dejar a Mauricio hecho un manojo de deseo.  
  
—Date la vuelta.  
  
Mauricio no se lo pensó, simplemente se giró, ansioso y deseoso, tal como Just le había dicho que debía ser.  
  
Just recorrió con sus manos la espalda marcada y dejó un par de mordidas suaves en la nuca, siguió bajando hacia las nalgas, redondas y marcadas, y las apretó con fuerza un instante, escuchó el gemido de Mauricio y las separó, y si bien el cuerpo de Mauricio se tensó, ya no fue tanto como antes. Satisfecho con ello se inclinó y empezó a dejar besos sobre las nalgas, acercándose cada vez más al centro.  
  
—Just… ¿qué…? ¡Oh, madre! —gimió Mauricio, hundiendo su cara entre las almohadas, nunca nadie le había hecho eso y se preguntó si es que él lo hacía así de bien como Just se lo estaba haciendo.  
  
  
  
Just se esmeró aún más, sintiendo el cuerpo de Mauricio retorciéndose y agitándose debajo de él, separando más las piernas y levantando las caderas hasta que lo tuvo a cuatro patas, refregando su culo contra su cara, gimiendo y lloriqueando.  
  
  
  
Entonces se detuvo solo un instante a tomar el lubricante de la mesa de noche y dejó caer una generosa cantidad sobre la entrada de Mauricio, que hundió un poco más la cabeza entre las almohadas y se estremeció seguramente por la frialdad del aceite. Volvió a besar alrededor de la entrada, presionando un dedo lentamente hacia el interior. No hubo ninguna protesta, así que siguió haciéndolo hasta que llegó al fondo, mordisqueó un poco más y se animó por un segundo dedo, que fue recibido con un estremecimiento, aunque un instante después, el propio Mauricio se agitaba contra ese par de dedos.  
  
Mauricio sintió un poco más que molestia, sintió dolor, por ese tercer dedo abriéndose camino dentro de él, pero la sensación de placer que se disparaba en su cuerpo cuando esos dedos tocaban su interior era lo suficientemente buena como para pasarlo por alto. Se sorprendió a sí mismo pidiendo por más y más mientras se mecía para darle el encuentro a esos dedos, y sus manos, sujetando las sábanas, se sentían más que tentadas en ir hacia atrás a acariciarse y correrse.  
  
Just, sin dejar de penetrarlo con los dedos, bajó un poco más y empezó a mordisquear sus testículos, escuchó a Mauricio aullar de placer y sintió como dejó caer un poco más hacia delante su cuerpo para acariciarse. Entonces supo que era el momento.  
  
—Mauricio… —llamó, mientras retiraba los dedos del interior de Mauricio.  
  
—Sí… por favor, hazlo, hazlo ahora —imploró Mauricio, mirando hacia atrás y viendo a Just ponerse el condón. Se estremeció al sentir más lubricante caer sobre su entrada y se preguntó cuánto más lubricante se suponía que debía echar Just pese a que ya se sentía demasiado húmedo.  
  
—Si quieres que pare… pararé —le susurró Just en el oído, antes de, con la lengua, recorrer hasta la nuca, donde dejó una mordida más. Just había notado que le encantaba esa nuca, porque era delgada, Mauricio tenía un cuello largo y esa nuca llamaba a ser mordida cada vez que la veía.  
  
Mauricio asintió ligeramente y se preparó para no detenerse. Después de todo, realmente deseaba y necesitaba que Just continuara, no por la película, eso ya no estaba en su mente desde mucho tiempo antes, sino porque lo que Just lo estaba haciendo sentir era tan intenso, que tenía que llegar al final.  
  
Just apretó los dientes y se empujó poco a poco hacia el interior de Mauricio, mientras sentía como el cuerpo de Mauricio se tensaba, los músculos de su espalda se marcaban y soltaba un suave _ouch._  
  
—¿Vas bien? —le preguntó Just, pero en español, aunque Mauricio ni siquiera notó el cambio de idioma.  
  
—Sigue, no pares ahora —le pidió Mauricio, sabiendo que si se detenía sería peor.  
  
Y Just siguió empujando, moviéndose de afuera hacia adentro y en pequeños círculos hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él. Ambos jadearon cuando sus cuerpos chocaron.  
  
—Duele… más de lo que pensé —reconoció Mauricio, con el rostro hacia un lado, tomando aire.  
  
—Lo lamento… si te  relajas será mucho más fácil.  
  
—Créeme que lo intento.

 

—Puedo esperar…

 

—No, está bien, puedes moverte… —Mauricio tomó un bocanada de aire y se preparó para lo siguiente.  
  
Just acarició con cariño la espalda de Mauricio y se movió hacia atrás, hasta estar casi completamente afuera y luego se empujó una vez más hacia dentro.  
  
—Dios… eres tan caliente —gimoteó, saliendo una vez más.  
  
Si Mauricio no hubiera estado tan ocupado tratando de no sentir dolor y de relajarse, seguramente le hubiera dicho que eso sí que sonó a película porno. Para el cuarto empujón, él ya estaba listo y se movió hacia atrás, para darle el alcance, lo cual pareció agradar a Just, porque gimió un poco más fuerte. Y animado por eso y por la corriente de placer que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, ganando al dolor punzante en su culo, se agitó contra Just una y otra vez, tratando de imponer un ritmo mucho más fuerte y rápido, tanto que su erección, dura y llena, reclamaba atención, necesitaba correrse, necesitaba que lo tocasen. Tratando de mantenerse con una sola mano, movió la otra hacia atrás, para tocarse, pero ni siquiera había podido rozar su pene cuando uno de los embates  de Just lo tiró hacia delante, sintió a Just salir de él.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Just un poco sorprendido de que Mauricio se fuera para delante.  
  
—Necesito… necesito tocarme, lo siento —jadeó, mirando sobre su hombro a Just.  
  
—Ven —Just lo giró un poco, dejándolo de lado, y levantó una de sus piernas.  
  
Mauricio apretó un poco los labios al sentirlo entrar de nuevo, pero rápidamente se adaptó al nuevo ritmo, mucho más rápido y fuerte, además de que lo sentía mucho más adentro. Gimió mucho más alto cuando Just mordisqueó su talón, nunca había imaginado que esa fuera una parte erótica de su cuerpo.  
  
Just soltó el pie y se inclinó hacia delante, besó y mordió sus labios.  
  
—Estoy jodidamente cerca… —le confesó, moviéndose más rápido aún.  
  
Mauricio se sentía raro, casi doblado por la mitad, pero aún así excitado y caliente. Con una mano se sujetó del hombro de Just y con la otra bajó hasta su necesitada erección, bastó un par de toques más la mordida de Just en su clavícula para correrse entre ambos, con los ojos cerrados, soltando un grito y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía como si toda su energía fuera expulsada en ese momento, hasta que no quedó nada más que el ruido de los jadeos de ambos. El peso del cuerpo de Just sobre el suyo se sentía reconfortante y acarició con su mano la espalda temblorosa y sudada, mientras el aliento de Just le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.  
  
El tiempo se detuvo, lo único que sentía e importaba era el cuerpo caliente y húmedo de Mauricio entre sus brazos, su mano acariciándole la espalda y su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Hasta que sintió que se encogía un poco y supo que tenía que moverse. Se apartó con desgano, dejó un beso en el hombro de Mauricio y se sentó para sacarse el condón y tirarlo a la basura.  
  
  
—Just —llamó Mauricio, observando la espalda de Just.  
  
—¿Sí? ¿Estás bien? ¿Sientes que te he lastimado?  
  
Mauricio sonrió débilmente, si le pidiera que le explicara qué era lo que sentía en ese momento no sabría qué decir.  
  
—No… todo está bien, solo… ¿te quedas un rato aquí conmigo? —dijo palmeando la cama.  
  
Just sonrió y asintió, se inclinó hacia el piso y recogió las sábanas que habían caído y los cubrió a ambos, sin pensarlo más jaló a Mauricio y lo envolvió con sus brazos.  
  
—¿Te ha gustado?  
  
—Sí —Mauricio asintió, aunque ahora le dolía todo, no importaba, lo volvería a hacer… es más, lo haría de nuevo en cuanto recuperara las fuerzas —, pero creo  
que en la repetición está el gusto.  
  
Just se quedó un instante callado y luego soltó una carcajada.  
  
—Entonces quieres volver a hacerlo.  
  
—No en este preciso momento, verás, aunque parezca mentira, ya estoy agotado —se movió lo suficiente para ver la cara de Just y sonrió —, pero si quieres…  
  
Just levantó un poco el rostro de Mauricio y le dio un beso lento y delicado.  
  
—Claro que quiero.  
  
Mauricio sonrió y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre el pecho de Just. Antes de poder decirse nada más, el sueño les ganó a ambos.  
  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

  
Cuando abrió los ojos era ya muy de mañana, pues el sol potente se colaba por las cortinas abiertas. Se movió un poco y al sentir el cuerpo desnudo a su lado recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Decidió que no se quería mover de su cómoda posición y se quedó quieto, tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido abrazado a alguien, ni siquiera con Alex o con alguno de sus novios había dormido así, ni lo había deseado. Tal vez era lo que había pasado la noche anterior, había confiado en ese hombre para que lo tomara, pudo haberlo lastimado, pudo haber sido cruel, pudo haber hecho muchas cosas, pero no, fue muy amable y cariñoso y por eso seguramente que tenía esa necesidad de mantenerse a su lado. No entendía, recordando lo que Just le había dicho, como es que Coddy había podido engañarlo durante tanto tiempo si era tan considerado y apasionado.

  
—Lo siento, necesito ir al baño —dijo Just, haciendo sobresaltar a Mauricio.

  
—Claro, claro… no hay problema —contestó Mauricio, moviéndose a un lado.

  
Pese al calor de la mañana se sintió un poco frío al no tener contacto con el cuerpo de Just.

  
—¿Qué te parece si salimos a desayunar? —preguntó Just, caminando desnudo al baño.

  
—Sería genial.

  
Mauricio sonrió cuando la puerta del baño se cerró y se le ocurrió algo mejor que desayunar, luego de haber visto el cuerpo desnudo de Just.  

  
Cuando Just salió del baño Mauricio estaba sentado sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

  
—¿Puedes hacer algo más por mí?

  
—Por supuesto, lo que quieras —asintió Just.

  
—Quédate aquí hasta que salga del baño.

  
Y Just así lo hizo, medio imaginando lo que Mauricio querría, y cuando este salió del baño, desnudo aún, y caminó de manera seductora hacia él, supo que no se había equivocado.

  
—¿Qué tal si dejamos el desayuno para dentro de un rato? —le susurró, mientras se sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él.

  
—Fantástico —respondió Just antes de jalarlo para darle un beso.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
Durante el desayuno habían hablado mucho, Mauricio le había hablado de Perú y le gustó que Just pudiera pronunciar correctamente el nombre de su país; Just por su lado le contó de los sueños que tenía de ir a Machu Pichu pero que no terminaba de animar del todo por lo lejos del viaje. Mauricio le dijo que si quería, él lo podía acompañar ya que, pese a ser de Perú, nunca había ido tampoco.  
  
Mauricio también le contó de su familia, de su mamá y su hermana, de lo delicada de salud que ella había estado y de lo mucho que su hermana se sacrificaba al cuidarla. Le dijo que una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho era decirle a su madre y hermana que era gay, pero que pese a todo ellas se había mostrado comprensivas.  
  
—Yo esperé a terminar la universidad, mis padres son cristianos y sabía que no lo tomarían nada bien. Cuando se los dije intentaron que vaya a ver a un cura, o un psiquiatra... Terminamos, como debes imaginar, peleados.  
  
—¿Y no han hecho las paces hasta ahora?  
  
—No —Just dio un sorbo más a su café y luego suspiró —lo cierto es que mis padres y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación muy cariñosa… cuando era chico les temía y conforme fui creciendo y descubriendo cosas, me di cuenta de que necesitaba escapar de ellos. Para ellos he muerto, son los designios de su religión y por más que yo les ruegue, llore o suplique no hay nada, excepto decirles que ya no soy más gay, que me arrepiento de mis pecados y que me casaré con una linda chica.

  
—¿Y no los extrañas?

  
—No… la verdad que no. Ellos y yo hemos tenido muchos problemas. Pasé mucho tiempo sintiéndome culpable, sintiéndome un pecador… Hasta que decidí que no era un pecador, o una mala persona, Dios me creó así y punto.

  
—¿Entonces eres creyente?

  
—¿De Dios?

  
Mauricio asintió.

  
—Claro que lo soy. Creo que en Dios. Aún voy a misa de vez en cuando… el problema no es Dios, es la religión. Eso desune a la gente.

  
—Es cierto —convino Mauricio.  
  


  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
Luego del desayuno Just lo llevó a casa, por más que Mauricio quisiera quedarse, no podía seguir usando la misma ropa; además lo cierto era que había ido para echar un polvo y ya llevaba dos días seguidos durmiendo allí. Debía recobrar un poco la cordura. Aunque realmente no tenía ganas de volver a casa.

  
—Ha sido todo un placer —le dijo a Just, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de saltar de la camioneta _town and country_ azul que, pese a no ser nueva, a Mauricio le pareció que estaba bastante cuidada.

  
—El placer ha sido mío —le contestó Just sonriente.

  
Mauricio,  sin ninguna excusa más se despidió de él con la mano, antes de correr hacia el interior del edificio en que vivía.

  
En cuanto llegó a casa sonrió al ver el desorden que había dejado dos días atrás y negó con la cabeza.

  
—¡Qué loco! —suspiró, antes de ponerse a ordenar todo y revisar los mensajes en la contestadora, no le sorprendió encontrar tantos pues la batería del móvil había muerto un día antes.

  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
Just hizo todo lo que normalmente hacía en los días que no grababa, fue a visitar a un par de amigos, fue al gimnasio y a comprar comida para toda la semana y hasta quedó para ir a surfear a la mañana siguiente; cuando por fin llegó a casa y se pudo sentar revisar la computadora, se sintió extraño sin la presencia de Mauricio alrededor, se preguntó qué estaría haciendo.  
  
Con algo de frustración notó que no tenía su número de teléfono. Aunque conocía donde vivía.  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
Mauricio sacó una botella de cerveza de la nevera y se sentó delante de la computadora, al querer entrar a su cuenta de correo electrónico notó que el historial había guardado la dirección del video de Cairo y se estremeció ligeramente, recordando lo que había visto. No dudaba de que si hubiera llegado el día de la filmación e independientemente de que  se hubiera sincerado con Just o no, este hubiera hecho lo posible para que se sintiera bien. Just era sumamente considerado.  
  
Estaba viendo una presentación que su hermana le había mandado sobre unos gatos durmiendo en formas curiosas cuando el timbre sonó.

  
Con un suspiro de fastidio se puso en pie, realmente esperaba que no fuera Alex, ya que le había dejado varios mensajes desde que habían roto y aparentemente hasta ahora no comprendía que no quería saber ya nada de él.  
  
Levantó el intercomunicador y respondió de manera molesta:  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
Por un momento hubo una duda en la persona que había llamado, antes de decir.  
  
—¿Mauricio?  
  
—¡Just! —exclamó Mauricio, contento de que no fuera Alex.  
  
—Lo siento, no quiero interrumpirte, es solo que no me diste tu número de teléfono y bueno... ¿estás ocupado?  
  
—Claro que no, pasa, pasa, estoy en el tercer piso.  
  
—De acuerdo.  
  
Just tomó aire en cuanto escuchó el portero eléctrico abriéndose y subió corriendo los tres pisos, no necesitó buscar el apartamento de Mauricio, pues este lo esperaba sonriente en medio del pasillo.  
  
—Hola —saludó Mauricio, realmente contento de que Just decidiera pasarse por su casa.  
  
—Hola... yo... —Just miró a uno y otro lado y luego a Mauricio —He estado pensando... hace tanto que no estoy con nadie y seguramente estoy exagerando, pero...  
  
Mauricio sonrió ampliamente y rápidamente lo jaló hacia su departamento.  
  
—Yo también te he extrañado —confesó mientras cerraba la puerta y besaba a Just.  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

   
  
—¿Quieres ir a surfear mañana en la mañana? —preguntó Just, apoyado sobre el abdomen de Mauricio, ambos estaban en la cama, y ya era bastante tarde.  
  
—¿Has traído tu tabla? —preguntó Mauricio extrañado y tentado a sacar la cabeza por la ventana para ver si así era.  
  
—No... Está en mi casa.  
  
—Ah...

  
—¿No quieres ir? Si no quieres ir no pasa nada, no te preocupes —se apresuró en aclarar Just, abandonando su cómoda posición para encarar a Mauricio.  
  
—Sí, claro que quiero ir, es solo que... tenía esperanzas de que quisieras quedarte a dormir —admitió Mauricio, luchando con la tentación de acariciarle la mejilla y tumbarlo nuevamente de espaldas.  
  
—En realidad no pensaba irme... —murmuró Just, acercándose más para darle un beso, que al inicio no tenía mayor intención, pero que encendió la chispa nuevamente.  
  
—¿Ya no estás cansado? —susurró Mauricio, recostando a Just en la cama y colocándose sobre él.  
  
—Creo que ya no —respondió Just, jalando a Mauricio para volver a besarlo.  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
—Le dio el primer derrame hace cinco años, yo ya estaba trabajando en la productora, y me la pasaba genial... les mandaba algo de dinero siempre, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar en que a mi mamá le podía pasar algo, no me había puesto a pensar en mi hermana, ni en el futuro. A veces crees que puedes vivir eternamente y pasan cosas como esas y te das cuenta de que no, que no vivirás para siempre, que no podrás siempre ser un actor porno bien pagado —Mauricio soltó una risita, que fue secundada por Just   —, era como si de pronto toda la madurez cayera sobre mí, ¿qué va a pasar luego? ¿Cuánto más podré estar haciendo lo que hago y ganar bien?  
  
—Y entonces todo fue más claro —completó Just.  
  
—Así es, empecé a estudiar en la universidad, a ahorrar, a gastar menos... —Mauricio se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, dejándose balancear por las olas del mar —Madurar...  
  
Just miró un instante hacia Mauricio y luego hacia la costa, aunque era lo suficientemente temprano, no había mucha gente cerca en ese momento, apenas unas cuantas personas en la playa mirando hacia el mar. Los surfistas parecían haber encontrado otra playa. Se acercó un poco más a Mauricio, hasta que sus tablas chocaron y le sonrió.  
  
—Qué bien que maduraras —le dijo, inclinándose un poco más hacia él.  
  
Mauricio sonrió más ampliamente y se inclinó para recibir el beso que sabía que Just quería cuando una ola los removió y los hizo perder el equilibrio.  
  
Ambos salieron a flote, sujetándose de sus tablas y riendo.  
  
—¡Nos caímos!  
  
—Para qué me andas distrayendo —se quejó Mauricio, empujando con su tabla la tabla de Just.  
  
—Tú empezaste, poniéndote así todo... —Just hizo un gesto con la cabeza —todo sexy...  
  
Mauricio no se aguantó y soltó una gran carcajada.  
  
—Oye —le dijo a Just una vez ambos subieron a sus tablas nuevamente, llevaban más de dos horas surfeando y sabían que debían volver a la costa —¿quieres hacer algo hoy en la noche?  
  
Just puso cara de pena.  
  
—Hoy es el cumpleaños de un amigo y hará una reunión...  
  
—Oh... —Mauricio se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba bien sentirse resentido por eso —no importa, solo era una idea.  
  
—Pero... ¿a ti te molestaría acompañarme?  
  
—¿Acompañarte?  
  
—Es solo una reunión pequeña y...  
  
—¿No habrá problemas con tu amigo?  
  
—No, para nada, estará contento de que vaya con alguien.  
  
—¿Y tú estarás contento de que vaya contigo?  
  
—Más que contento. Y si quieres... —A Mauricio le pareció que Just se sonrojó —te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa.  
  
  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  
El cuerpo de Just estaba pegado al suyo, lo tenía sujeto por las caderas y su aliento caliente rebotaba contra su cuello, enviando en cada exhalación un chispazo de placer y deseo. Si no paraban de bailar pronto, Mauricio estaba seguro de que no se contendría y empujaría a Just contra la primera mesa que encontrara y allí mismo le haría el amor.  
  
Just sintió de pronto como Mauricio se apartaba un poco, rompiendo el pequeño juego que un rato antes, en la pista de baile, habían empezado.  
  
—¿Qué pasó? —le dijo Just al oído, Mauricio negó con la cabeza —¿Quieres beber algo?  
  
—Eh... esa es buena idea —asintió Mauricio, dejando que Just, tomando su mano, lo guiara hasta una de las mesas del centro.  
  
—Ya vuelvo —garantizó Just, mirando un poco preocupado a Mauricio.  
  
Mauricio se quedó quieto, mirando hacia los demás amigos de Just bailando, estaban varios de los que había conocido unas noches antes, aunque en realidad no les prestaba atención, estaba recordando lo que se le había ocurrido un rato antes:

 

_“Hacer el amor”, no follar, no tener sexo, no coger, sino hacer el amor.  
_  
—Mierda —farfulló, recién dándose cuenta de las dimensiones de todo el tema con Just. Se iba a ir a Perú en menos de dos semanas, ya tenía todo listo y resuelto, ¿qué iba a pasar con Just entonces? ¿Le iba a decir adiós y mucho gusto, así sin más?, ¿realmente quería irse ahora a Perú?  
  
—Te traje solo cerveza... no quiero que te andes emborrachando —dijo Just, dándole una botella pequeña de cerveza y dejándose caer a su lado, pegándose mucho a él. Mauricio sonrió en agradecimiento y jaló a Just para darle un beso. No estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero había algo interesante entre ellos. Y por eso, y por toda la confianza que Just había puesto en él, se merecía la verdad.  
  
—Just, debo decirte...  
  
Un golpe en la espalda lo interrumpió.  
  
—¡Los tortolitos de la noche! dijo Louis sonriendo ebriamente.  
  
—Oh… ¿Donde está el irresponsable de  Terence que deja que andes así? —dijo medio en broma Just, buscando con la mirada al novio del chico.  
  
—Anda por esos lares, con otros... me ha abandonado.  
  
Mauricio abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero Just hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.  
  
—No te fijes, es una reina del drama.  
  
—No digas esas cosas… no soy eso —Louis miró a Mauricio con los ojos húmedos —dile que no lo soy.  
  
Mauricio soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, dejando que Louis lo abrazara.

  
—Just, no digas eso de mi buen amigo.  
  
Just rió también por la broma.

  
—Voy por Terence, este chico borracho es un peligro —negó Just dejando a Mauricio con Louis y perdiéndose entre el grupo de gente. Su amigo le había dicho que haría una reunión pequeña, aunque distaba mucho de serlo, había mucha gente que no conocía y había decorado la sala casi como una discoteca de los ochenta.

  
Tardó mucho en encontrarse con Terence, que estaba al otro lado de la gran sala, buscando a Louis.

  
—Los dejo unos minutos y mira lo que encuentro —le dijo Terence a Just en cuanto volvieron al sitio donde estaba Mauricio.

  
Mauricio negó con la cabeza, Louis se había quedado dormido abrazado a él.

  
—Tomó mucho —dijo Mauricio mientras Terence lo levantaba y Louis parecía despertar.

  
—Sí, eso creo... —Terence ya no parecía tan alegre —vamos, cariño, vamos a casa.

  
—¿Casa? —Louis pareció despertar un poco —, pero hay una fiesta…

  
—No, ya se está yendo todo el mundo —apoyó Just.

  
—Vamos a casa —instó nuevamente Terence, ya guiando a Louis a la salida, le hizo un gesto de despedida a Mauricio y Just.

  
—Cuídate… yo te llamo, ¿de acuerdo?

  
—Claro, Just, nos vemos —se despidió Terence.

  
—¿Normalmente se pone así? —preguntó Mauricio cuando Just se sentó a su lado.

  
—Sí… Terence lo quiere mucho, pero a veces no sabe qué hacer, en cuanto se descuida se le escapa y generalmente termina así, aunque ahora no he notado que estuviera tan ebrio.

  
—Sí que lo estaba —afirmó Mauricio, recordando la sarta de cosas fuera de lugar que Louis le había dicho en cuanto Just se había ido a buscar a Terence, pero sabía que eran las palabras de un ebrio y que no valían la pena repetirlas.

  
—Terence le aguanta mucho —continuó Just.

  
—¿Es tu amigo hace mucho? Me refiero a Terence.

  
—Yo era amigo de Louis, luego él empezó a salir con Terence y lo llevó a la tienda, el pobre andaba sonrojado todo el tiempo, hasta que nos agarró confianza… Louis tiene suerte de tenerlo, él siempre lo cuida, pese a todas las cosas que hace.

  
Mauricio inclinó la cabeza y trató de recordar qué tienda tenía Just, hasta que notó que no se lo había dicho.

  
—Nunca me dijiste qué tiendan tenían tú y Coddy.

  
Just sonrió y pese a la semioscuridad, Mauricio notó que se sonrojó.

  
—Un sexshop, fue así que conocí a los de la productora —afirmó Just, y soltó una carcajada mientras daba golpecitos en la espalda a Mauricio para dejara de ahogarse con la cerveza.  
  


  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
  


  
Y Mauricio no se animó a decirle a Just que se iba a Perú terminando la filmación, porque le veía sonreír; y le gustaba estar con él, le gustaba ir con él al cine y tomarse las manos en la oscuridad; despertar en la madrugada y poder besarlo y amarse; le gustaba sus charlas en el desayuno o en la playa; y cuando el día de la filmación llegó, dejó que Just lo llevara también al estudio, mordiéndose la lengua por no contestar que había vendido el auto porque ya no lo necesitaría más cuando este le preguntó cómo era posible que no tuviera medio de transporte en Los Ángeles.

  
La locación que habían escogido era una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de una gran cantidad de árboles, daba la sensación de estar en medio de un gran bosque.

  
—Me pregunto si alguna vez se les ocurrirá un escenario diferente a una casa —bromeó Just, mientras seguía las instrucciones para estacionar en medio de un jardín que habían acondicionado para los autos de los que trabajarían ese día.  
  
—Y solo cuatro días de filmación… —Mauricio negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba del auto y cargaba su maletín —, con tal de abaratar costos no les interesa hacernos filmar 20 horas seguidas.

  
Just soltó una risita, mientras alcanzaba a Mauricio y se ponían en camino a la casa.

  
—Yo podría estar 20 horas haciéndolo contigo.

  
Mauricio sonrió de lado.

  
—Verdaderamente, para actor porno, eres demasiado pudoroso.

  
Just se detuvo de pronto y se puso detrás de él, jalándolo y sujetándolo entre sus brazos.

  
—¡Just! —protestó Mauricio, algo divertido por el arranque de su compañero.  
  


—¿Te gusta que te susurren palabras sucias? —Murmuró Just en el oído de Mauricio, sonrió satisfecho cuando sintió a Mauricio estremecerse —, ¿te gusta que te diga que quiero metértela hasta el fondo, hacerte pedir más, como anoche? ¿Qué me gusta escuchar tus gemidos cuando estás a punto de correrte? La forma en que tu culo se aprieta y aprieta tanto y…

  
—¡Just! —gritó nuevamente Mauricio, tratando de apartarse

  
Just soltó una carcajada divertida y lo dejó ir.

  
—¡Eres un pervertido! —protestó Mauricio, acomodándose los pantalones y tratando de bajarse el calor que le habían dado las palabras de Just.

  
—¿Ya estás caliente? —rió Just, negando con la cabeza —, y me llamas pervertido a mí.

  
—Tú también lo estás —acusó Mauricio,  Just tuvo la decencia de asentir —ahora, por tu culpa, estaremos calientes desde antes de filmar.

  
—Pero lo podemos solucionar… —Just se acercó un poco más a él, de manera insinuante, y rozó su entrepierna, efectivamente estaba duro.

  
Mauricio entrecerró los ojos un instante y luego gimió roncamente.

  
—Te detesto, tú… adicto al sexo —protestó, mientras tomaba la mano de Just, que reía divertido,  y lo jalaba hacia el interior de la casa, esperaba no cruzarse con nadie de camino hacia algún baño o lugar lo suficientemente privado para atender las urgencias que Just había provocado.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

  
Para Just, el filmar películas porno era un trabajo que le ayudaba a saciar una necesidad física y que además le reportaba ganancias. Siempre lo había visto así, sin embargo filmar con Mauricio, que empezaba a significar algo en su vida, era muy diferente a cómo había esperado.

  
Se pasaban las mañanas haciendo las escenas habladas; el argumento era simple y trillado, y no se necesitaba mucha ciencia para poder representar el papel que le había tocado: un corredor de bienes raíces que quería enseñarle una casa en venta a un muy acaudalado cliente, y que además era muy guapo; por supuesto que luego venían los problemas cuando el cliente en cuestión se le insinuaba y lo toqueteaba en cada casa que le mostraba, hasta hacerlo perder la razón y follarlo en cada una de ellas. Aunque algunas veces tuvieron que filmar dos o tres veces porque la risa les ganaba al momento de caracterizar a sus papeles hablados, las cosas cambiaban cuando se ponían a hacer las escenas más picantes.

  
Pese a que él y Just habían hecho eso muchísimas veces, más de las que se podrían contar, ambos se sintieron raros e intimidados por mostrar lo que, sin darse cuenta, se había convertido en algo muy íntimo y privado. Ya no solo era sexo, o acostarse, había cariño, conocimiento de sus necesidades, había deseo real en sus ojos. Y por primera vez Mauricio sintió que invadían su privacidad cuando las luces y las cámaras se inmiscuían en el camino de sus caricias y besos, se sentía frustrado cuando quería besar a Just, cuando quería hacer algo diferente a las órdenes del director, y sabía, por la mirada de Just, que también él lo detestaba, pero aún así se dejaron guiar por el director durante los siguientes días. Y al terminar la filmación, les pareció lo más natural del mundo quedarse a dormir juntos, ya sea en el apartamento de Mauricio o el de Just, luego de tomar una tardía cena, solo abrazándose y compartiendo la cama.

 

Para el último día ninguno podía esperar a que todo terminara, aunque Mauricio sabía que debía decirle a  Just la verdad y no se sentía entusiasmado por tener que dejarlo, sí por dejar de ver cámaras cada vez que lo tocaba. Just, por otro lado, quería que todo terminara para poder pasar más tiempo con Mauricio, tal vez un viaje, algo que los alejara de los sets de filmación, que nunca le habían parecido tan horribles como en ese momento.

  
—Puff —resopló Just mientras recibía una bata blanca y bastante gruesa para cubrirse, en tanto el director hacía tocar la campana y anunciaba entusiasmado que ya habían terminado —, pensé que nunca dejaría que nos corriéramos.

  
—Dímelo a mí —negó Mauricio, que casi se había corrido antes de lo debido.

  
—Ahora sí, estoy realmente agotado —continuó Just, mientras revisaba tener en su maletín todo lo necesario para darse una ducha.

  
—Yo también... ¿nos bañamos juntos? —preguntó Mauricio, jalando su maletín también.

  
Just arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

  
—He dicho bañarnos —aclaró Mauricio, soltando una carcajada.

 

—Es que contigo ya no se sabe —se defendió Just.

 

Tomaron una ducha rápida, donde compartieron algunos besos y caricias, pero nada más porque ambos estaban realmente agotados y sabían que el cuerpo no les daría para más esa noche.

  
Se cambiaron en un silencio agradable y tranquilo, y pronto estuvieron listos para regresar a casa, Just notó que eran más de las tres de la mañana.

  
—Realmente nos explotan —medio rió Just, haciéndole notar la hora a Mauricio.

  
—Un poco... aunque la paga no está mal —Mauricio sabía que podía ser ese el momento indicado para hablar.

  
—¿Quieres quedarte a dormir en mi casa? Ya que es la que está más cerca, así descansamos más pronto —propuso Just.

  
—Sí, es buena idea —Mauricio decidió que sería allí donde le diría la verdad a Just, pero entonces, saliendo del baño, se cruzaron con Alex, que venía sonriendo de manera traviesa.

  
—¡Mauricio! —saludó efusivamente.

  
Mauricio frunció el ceño por la presencia del chico y Just experimentó por primera vez lo que eran los celos por Mauricio. Alex lo había llamado Mauricio, no _Mauri_ como lo llamaban los demás, y Mauricio dijo que solo le llamaban así sus amigos más cercanos.

  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Mauricio.

  
—Vamos, ¿aún sigues enfadado? —preguntó Alex, mirando mal a Just y acercándose más a Mauricio.

  
—Te espero abajo, ¿te parece? —le dijo Just, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

  
—No... Just, espera —Mauricio se apartó de Alex. —¿Qué es lo que quieres? No estoy enfadado, pero ya no quiero hablar contigo, y tengo prisas —se apresuró a contestar a Alex, antes de que Just se marchara.

  
—¿Ahora te estás acostando con Just? —preguntó Alex, mirando a Just y luego a Mauricio.

  
—No es tu asunto —Mauricio logró ponerse al lado de Just y tomó su mano —Vámonos.

  
—Encima que organicé tu fiesta de despedida y todo eso —resopló Alex, con los brazos cruzados.

  
Just se detuvo inmediatamente, algo confundido.

  
—¿Fiesta de despedida? —preguntó.

  
Mauricio sintió que el color le subía a la cara, no era la forma en que había querido que Just se enterara.

  
—Oh... ¿No lo sabes entonces? —exclamó Alex, parecía algo regocijado.  
  


—Just...

  
—Se va de vuelta a _Pirú_ —explicó Alex, con más seguridad —Hoy fue su última filmación y su vuelo sale el... ¿jueves? —preguntó hacia Mauricio.  
  


—Ya veo —murmuró Just.

  
—Te lo quería decir —se apresuró a explicar Mauricio.

  
—¿Cuándo?, ¿cuándo tu vuelo estuviera por despegar? —preguntó Just, soltándose de su mano y cruzándose de brazos.

  
—No, claro que no, yo... —Mauricio entonces notó que Alex seguía allí, escuchando atentamente —¿Puedes dejarnos solos? Ya has hecho bastante, ¿no crees?

  
—No es mi culpa que te andes buscando novio días antes de irte y que no le digas la verdad.

  
—Solo vete, ¿quieres? —dijo entonces Just, molesto también.

  
Alex les dio una mirada molesta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente.

  
—Just...

  
—Está bien —dijo entonces Just, interrumpiéndolo —no somos novios y no tienes que darme ninguna explicación —Just acomodó su maletín en el hombro —, debo irme a casa, estoy cansado.

  
—Pero, yo quiero ir contigo y...

  
—Lo mejor será que no, tú tienes una fiesta a la cual asistir y... —Just se mordió el labio, no quería decirle cuánto daño le estaba causando.

  
—Just, no, no me hagas esto, por favor, yo quiero...

  
—¡Lo que tú quieras me interesa una mierda! —gritó Just, perdiendo toda la calma que había tratado de aparentar; Mauricio se encogió en su sitio —¡Eres un mentiroso! sabías... tú sabías lo que significaba para mí y aún así... pudiste habérmelo dicho en cualquier momento, pero no lo hiciste, ahora no quiero verte —y dicho eso se dio la vuelta y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con el corazón martillándole con fuerza.

  
Cuando llegó al primer piso vio en uno de los salones que habían permanecido aislados para la filmación un letrero en español que decía “Hasta la vista, Baby” y luego uno más abajo que decía “Buena suerte en casa” Un gran grupo de actores, directivos, maquilladores y demás gente de la productora estaban allí reunidos, esperando. Just supo que lo habían escuchado gritando porque todos apartaron la vista cuando él se detuvo a mirar. Negó con la cabeza y salió hacia el estacionamiento. No le gustaba manejar de madrugada solo, pero estaba tan furioso que sabía que no se quedaría dormido en el largo camino a casa.

  
Manejó a toda velocidad, rebasando los límites de velocidad, hasta que llegó a casa, tiró el maletín en medio de la sala y sacó del refrigerador hielo, y de una mesa con cajones, la botella de  Aguardiente de Orujo[3] que tenía por la mitad y que bebía rara vez.

  
—Maldito bastardo —masculló, sirviendo un vaso grande hasta el tope y bebiendo de un trago su contenido. Hizo una mueca por el alcohol bajando por su garganta y se dejó caer en el sofá, se abstuvo de jalar el álbum de fotos donde salía con Coddy y se sirvió otro vaso más.

  
—Todos son unos malditos bastardos.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

  
Mauricio sintió que todo el cuerpo le temblaba mientras se dejaba arrastrar por sus compañeros al salón que habían preparado para su despedida. Había mucha gente allí, gente con la que había actuado, con la que había salido, gente con la que había reído y compartido cosas buenas; pero aún así, ni todos ellos juntos y su compañía, sus regalos y sus palabras se comparaban a cenar o estar abrazado a Just en la cama.

  
—Mierda —farfulló, terminando de un trago el Vodka que, no recordaba quién, le había servido.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
Al día siguiente de la fiesta de despedida, Mauricio despertó cerca de las cinco de la tarde, en la casa de Alex, y estaba solo en ropa interior, en una cama revuelta.

  
—Qué genial —dijo, mientras se sentaba y toda la habitación daba vueltas.

  
—No te preocupes, tu honor está a salvo —dijo entonces con amargura Alex, apoyado en el marco de la puerta y mirándolo con reproche.

  
—¿Nada pasó entonces? —preguntó Mauricio mientras recogía su ropa, que había dejado en el piso, y se empezaba a vestir.

  
—Bueno, además de tenerte lloriqueando toda la noche por ese chico, no, nada más pasó.

  
—Lo siento —Mauricio revisó en su maletín que tuviera la billetera, antes de colgarse el maletín al hombro.

  
—Está bien —Alex parecía algo desilusionado —parece que realmente te gusta Just.

  
—Eso ya no tiene importancia.

  
—Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha antes de irte —le dijo Alex, cambiando su postura de molesto a una más amable.

  
—Mejor no, mejor me voy a casa —Mauricio le palmeó el hombro al pasar por su lado —nos mantendremos en contacto, espero que te vaya bien.

  
—Yo también —asintió Alex —y lo siento —dijo antes de que Mauricio llegar a la puerta.

  
—¿Qué?

  
—Lo de Just, el haber hecho que se entere de que te ibas, lo lamento... aunque parezca mentira, no lo hice con mala intensión.

  
—No importa, igual tenía que decírselo en algún momento. No hay rencor —garantizó Mauricio, despidiéndose con una mano y saliendo al pasillo. Y era cierto, él debió habérselo dicho mucho antes, pero por cobardía no lo hizo y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

  
Mauricio nunca había sido de los que les gustaba acosar, era muy práctico en el tema de las relaciones, si alguien no quería salir él, entonces qué pena, esa persona se lo perdía y pasaba a otra cosa; pero con Just no podía y había rebasado sus propios límites buscándolo y llamándolo varias veces al día.

  
_Hi, this is Just, at this moment I'm not home, if you wish, leave a message and I'll call you later. **[4]**_

  
Mauricio suspiró profundamente al escuchar una vez más la voz de Just en la contestadora, le había dejado muchos mensajes antes y este sería el último, lo tenía decidido.

  
—Just, lo lamento, en verdad lo hago, nunca quise jugar contigo, nunca quise engañarte y menos aprovecharme... realmente creo que conectamos y pensé que podríamos tener algo, pero tenía miedo de decirte la verdad… ni siquiera sabía cómo podía resolverlo, no quería perderte ni dejar de verte —suspiró profundamente —lo lamento y... ¡Dios! me siento como un acosador, creo que nunca he llamado tanto a alguien en mi vida. —Mauricio levantó la vista al escuchar la voz de la operadora llamando a abordar el vuelo a Lima —, estoy en el aeropuerto, ya me tengo que ir, pero... mira, en Lima me puedes llamar al 449—8694; es la casa de mi madre, yo estaré allí viviendo... y, Just, yo...  
  


_You have exceeded the recording time to leave another message, call again **[5]**._

 

  
Mauricio apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza mientras colgaba el teléfono y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque que le correspondía.

  
Tenía una gran confusión de sentimientos en el pecho, quería volver a casa, ver a su madre y su hermana, abrazarlas y disfrutar de su cariño; recorrer la ciudad que lo había visto crecer; pero por otro lado no quería irse, quería quedarse y buscar a Just hasta que lo escuchara y lo perdonara, aunque no sabía que podría pasar luego, porque de todas maneras él tenía que volver a casa y Just a trabajar, acostándose con otros. Todo era demasiado complicado.  
  


Se acomodó en el asiento y abrochó su cinturón de seguridad de acuerdo a lo que le indicaban y miró hacia la ciudad que rápidamente se alejaba, dejando atrás a Just y todo lo que su vida había sido en ese momento.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

  
—No importa si lo perdono o no —insistió Just a Terence y Louis, los tres estaban sentados en el sofá, conversando, luego de escuchar el último de un sin número de mensajes que Mauricio había dejado —, él se va para su país y yo me quedaré aquí, no funcionaría de todas formas.

  
—Cuando uno está enamorado, hace que las cosas funcionen —susurró Louis mirando a Terence un instante, había entrado a un plan de AA y llevaba apenas unos días sin tomar una sola gota de alcohol, Just esperaba de todo corazón que lo lograra, no quería ver a su amigo cayendo en desgracia, como había visto a muchos otros a lo largo del tiempo que llevaba trabajando.

  
—Tras una semana, difícilmente alguien podría estar enamorado —desestimó Just, agitando una mano.

  
—No, pero uno sabe cuándo algo va camino al enamoramiento... —Terence jaló más cerca a Louis y lo abrazó, últimamente siempre tenía un poco de frío por el síndrome de abstinencia y temblaba mucho.

  
—Solo conectamos... he estado tanto tiempo sin confiar en nadie que... —Just se encogió de hombros.

  
—Te acostabas con gente todo el tiempo, en el trabajo, muchos chicos han querido salir contigo, y siempre les has dicho que no, y a Mauricio, en un solo día, o menos tiempo aún, le dijiste que sí y hasta te acostaste con él, eso debe significar algo —intervino Louis.

  
—Como sea, signifique algo o no, no hay nada que pueda hacer —suspiró Just, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

  
Terence y Louis se vieron las caras un momento y mudamente se dijeron que Just no los engañaba para nada, y les dio pena saber que cuando por fin confió en alguien, las cosas no resultaron bien.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

  
_6 meses después._

 

Mauricio tenía puestos los audifonos y el celular reproducía la música a todo volumen, él agitaba la cabeza al compás de una canción de Red Hot Chili Peppers, mientras con una mangera regaba el jardín exterior de la casa.

Cuando había llegado, seis meses atrás, se había sentido complacido por encontrar la casa tan bonita y bien cuidada, a veces pensaba que su madre y su hermana podrían requerir más dinero y que no lo pedían por no molestarlo, pero por suerte no era así.

  
Mientras repetía una y otra vez _Give it away give it away give it away give it away now_ se dio la vuelta para regar la parte que le faltaba y se quedó de una pieza, con la manguera en alto y aún echando agua, delante suyo, sonrojado, estaba Just.

  
—Me estás mojando —apuntó Just, retrocediendo unos pasos.

  
Mauricio parpadeó una vez más, soltó la manguera y se lanzó sobre Just de manera tan sorpresiva, que ambos terminaron en el suelo húmedo, mientras Mauricio dejaba de escuchar la música porque los audífonos habían caído.

  
—¿En verdad estás aquí? —preguntó Mauricio, tomando con sus manos el rostro de Just.

  
—Sí, y siento que he sido algo atacado —se quejó Just, en medio de una sonrisa.

  
Mauricio soltó una carcajada y lo soltó, se quiso pone en pie, pero Just lo jaló de vuelta.

  
—He cruzado seis mil setecientos kilómetros deseando esto —lo jaló más cerca y le dio un beso muy suave, apenas un roce de labios, lo suficiente para reconocer que realmente lo había anhelado, pero insuficiente para satisfacerlo.

  
—Just... —Mauricio parpadeó confundido.

  
—Ya sé que no puedes andar haciendo esto en la calle, pero realmente...

  
—Yo también —sonrió Mauricio poniéndose de pie y jalando a Just.

  
—Me alegra —Just miró alrededor, aparentemente nadie los había visto.

  
—Vamos, entra a casa, te daré algo de tomar... ¿cuándo has llegado, cómo así te animaste a venir...? — Mauricio le quitó la gran mochila a Just y la cargó mientras lo guiaba a la puerta de la casa —¿cómo me has encontrado?

  
Just suspiró profundamente.

  
—No has cambiado nada.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

 

—Estaba en Manhattan Beach hace unos días, surfeando... desde que te fuiste me gusta mucho más ir al mar a surfear... —Just negó con la cabeza, le dio otro trago más al vaso de chicha morada[6] y continuó, ante la atenta mirada de Mauricio —y entonces estaba sobre una ola grande, ya sabes cómo se siente... y de pronto dos o tres olas, no lo sé, algunos dicen que fueron hasta cuatro, rompieron seguido y me hundieron con todo y tabla, por un momento no supe para donde era arriba o abajo y en eso te vi...

—¿Me viste? —preguntó Mauricio, inclinándose más hacia delante.

  
—Obviamente no eras tú, pero en ese momento pensé que lo eras, estabas allí en el fondo del mar, hundiéndote y alejándote de mí... pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

  
—¿Y luego qué pasó?

  
—Luego... estaba dispuesto a seguirte —confesó Just, con las mejillas encendidas —, pero unas manos me jalaron hacia arriba, vi la luz del sol y luego no me acuerdo, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en la arena, habían algunos a mi alrededor, Terence y Loius, con los que había ido, estaba palidísimos.

  
—¡Dios! Pero... ¿estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

  
—Me quedaron unos cuantos morados, y un susto de muerte, pero nada más... Fuera de eso estoy bien, fue un milagro que no me pasara nada.

  
—No lo puedo creer.

  
—Y entonces fue cuando decidí venir —Just dejó a un lado el vaso de chicha morada y tomó las manos de Mauricio, jalándolo más cerca —, después de que te fuiste hice algunas cosas locas... y traté de no pensar en ti, pero lo cierto es que yo sé que hay algo entre tú y yo, algo importante que va más allá de lo bien que se siente acostarme contigo... nos llevamos tan bien y... y si no le doy la oportunidad, me arrepentiré toda la vida.

  
—Just... yo no sé...

  
—No sé si estoy enamorado de ti, o qué es lo que siento, pero quiero descubrirlo... a menos que tú ya no... ¿tienes a alguien ya?

  
Mauricio negó con la cabeza.

  
—Entonces... ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

  
—Claro que sí... —Mauricio soltó una risita —estaba pensando en ir el mes que viene a Los Ángeles a visitarte, pero... ¿qué va pasar contigo? Es decir... ¿cómo lo haremos? una relación de lejos...

  
—Ah… para eso tendría que ser una relación de lejos, pero, ¿qué pasaría si yo me mudara aquí?

  
—¿Aquí?

  
—Bueno, no aquí a tu casa, aquí a Lima, puedo conseguir un departamento, y un empleo... tengo algunos ahorros y además me dijiste que podíamos conocer juntos Machu Pichu y... —Y Just fue interrumpido por los labios de Mauricio, presionándolo suavemente.

  
—Estás hablando frenéticamente —le amonestó Mauricio.

  
—Lo siento... estoy algo frenético —aceptó Just con una sonrisa, antes de besar a Mauricio una vez más.

  
—Espera —Mauricio se apartó —¿Qué pasará con tu trabajo?

  
—Ya no renové contrato... lo dejé hace varios meses —Just suspiró profundamente. —Estaban tristes porque nos fuimos los dos, y me ofrecieron mucho más dinero, pero simplemente ya no podía seguir haciéndolo... no sé... no me pidas que te explique porque ni yo lo entiendo.

  
—¿Pero no es por mí, verdad?

  
—No, es por mí, es como si... como si hubiera salido a la luz, ya no necesitaba más ese trabajo... Necesitaba darme una oportunidad... contigo.

  
Mauricio sonrió ampliamente.

  
—Yo también deseo esa oportunidad contigo.

  
.........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ. .........ƸӜƷ.

  
_He conseguido un departamento pequeño pero bastante agradable a una media hora de la casa de Mauricio, en un distrito que se llama Miraflores, se puede ver la costa desde mi ventana y muy temprano también surfean. Estoy a una hora de la oficina donde Mauricio está trabajando, que es la empresa de su hermana, resulta que ella tiene una empresa de diseño y costura, y Mauricio la está ayudando con la administración para que ella se dedique a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer. Hace unos vestidos muy bonitos._

  
_La mamá de Mauricio es bastante agradable, y está mucho mejor de salud, según cuentan, desde que Mauricio volvió, y aunque él cree que debe darle tiempo para que sepa que soy su novio, ella ya me ha dicho que le caigo bien para compañero de su hijo, aunque luego me dijo que no le dijera nada a Mauricio, porque es muy tímido y seguro se avergüenza de que ella lo sepa... es algo chistosa._

  
_He conseguido un trabajo como guía para grupos que no hablan español en una empresa de turismo cerca de aquí, aunque voy a hacer un curso de pedagogía para poder enseñar también;  con eso y el trabajo en la empresa de turismo ganaré un poco más de dinero._

  
_Hemos pensado con Mauricio en ir en unos tres meses, que es la época más recomendada, a Machu Pichu, ninguno de los dos lo conoce y serán unas buenas vacaciones. Quisiera que ustedes estuvieran aquí, deberían animarse a visitarnos, la pasaríamos genial._

  
_Ahora les mando un par de fotos que tomamos con Mauricio la semana pasada, espero que les guste y que me manden algunas fotos ustedes también._

  
_Abrazos a todos_

  
_Just._

  
—Qué gusto, ¿no? —suspiró Louis.

  
Terence sonrió y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

  
—Just   realmente merece ser feliz, después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

  
—Es cierto, parece que ahora va ser muy feliz —asintió Louis.

  
—¿Y qué te parece la idea?

  
—¿Cuál? —preguntó Louis confuso.

  
—Ir a Lima... para ver a Just.

  
Louis sonrió ampliamente.

 

—¿Nos vamos a Lima?

 

—Nos vamos a Lima —ratificó Terence, con una sonrisa.

 

 

 

 

 

**FIN**

  
  
  


 

* * *

[1] Orgullosos ganadores de Los premios VN al porno gay

[2] Sexo sin protección.

[3] El orujo es un aguardiente obtenido por destilación de orujos de uva, es decir las partes sólidas de la vendimia que no tienen aprovechamiento en la previa elaboración del vino, perteneciendo al mismo tipo de bebida que los marc franceses, las grappas italianas, las bagaçeiras portuguesas o los tsiroupos griegos.

[4] Traducción: Hola, este es Just, en  este momento no estoy en casa, si deseas, déjame un mensaje y te llamo luego.

[5] Traducción: Usted ha excedido el tiempo de grabación, para dejar otro mensaje, llame nuevamente.

[6]La [**chicha**](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicha) **morada** es una bebida originaria de la región andina del [Perú](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Per%C3%BA)pero cuyo consumo actualmente se encuentra extendido a nivel nacional.[1](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicha_morada#cite_note-Dicc1-0)El insumo principal de la bebida es el [maíz](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma%C3%ADz) _culli_ o _ckolli_ , que es una variedad peruana de [maíz morado](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ma%C3%ADz_morado) que se cultiva ampliamente en la[cordillera de los Andes](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cordillera_de_los_Andes).[1](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chicha_morada#cite_note-Dicc1-0) Nota mía: Es muy rica XD

 

 


End file.
